Life Of A Blooming Sakura
by Seraphina Hall
Summary: Haruno Sakura, seorang anak yatim piatu yang diadopsi oleh keluarga Diperlakukan bagai pembantu padahal orang tua dan kedua kakak tirinya seharusnya memberikan kasih saya Tak ada yang begitu peduli Hingga ia bertemu dengan pemuda yang mengubah seluruh Sakura centric
1. Chapter 1

Jam weker berwarna merah itu baru menunjukan pukul 04.00 pagi. Masih begitu dini bagi warga Konoha Leaf City untuk meninggalkan kasur mereka yang empuk. Atau bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menyibak sedikit selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh mereka. Mengingat musim hujan yang sedang melanda Jepang selama bulan Juni ini.

Namun tidak bagi gadis pemilik jam weker butut itu. Alarm paginya telah berbunyi tepat pada pukul 04.00 pagi. Membuat sang gadis berambut senada dengan bunga kebanggaan masyarakat Jepang itu dengan tak rela harus bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Haah. Aku baru tidur dua jam," keluh gadis itu. Namun akhirnya ia melangkah juga dari tempat tidurnya yang kecil itu. Setelah merapikan kasurnya, gadis itu beranjak untuk menyibak gorden yang menutup jendela kamarnya, membuat kamarnya yang kecil namun nyaman itu dipenuhi cahaya hangat mentari pagi.

Dengan merenggangkan kedua tangannya, gadis itu mulai tersenyum menyambut hari barunya.

"Sakura, ayo semangat." Ujar gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Seraphina Hall Presented, A Naruto Fanfiction**

**LIFE OF A BLOOMING SAKURA**

**Chapter 1**

"Sarapannya sudah siap?" Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya dari nasi goreng yang sedang ia tata di atas meja makan ketika di dengarnya sang ibu angkat bertanya. Gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu mendapati Yamanaka Inari tengah menatapnya rendah dari ujung ruang makan.

"Sudah, Inari-sama." Jawab Sakura lembut. Sejak hari ia diadopsi oleh keluarga Yamanaka, tak sekalipun ia diijinkan memanggil sang kepala keluarga dan istrinya dengan sebutan Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Atau memanggil kedua kakak angkatnya dengan panggilan Nii-san ataupun Nee-san. Sejak awal Sakura menyadari, eksistensinya di keluarga ini tak lebih dari sekedar pembantu. Tapi terkadang ia tak mengerti akan kebencian Inari terhadapnya. Terkesan berlebihan. Lebih dari kebencian yang sering Sakura tangkap dari mata ayah dan kedua kakak angkatnya.

Ibu angkat Sakura itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan. Ditatapnya sarapan dan perlengkapan makan untuk empat orang telah tersaji dengan rapi di meja makan. 'Lumayan' batin wanita dua anak itu. "Cepat panggil Ino dan Deidara untuk sarapan!" perintahnya kasar.

"Baik, Inari-sama," Sakura melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang makan setelah sebelumnya membungkuk kecil. Kakinya menyusuri koridor rumah kediaman Yamanaka yang lumayan besar, kemudian menaiki tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan lantai dua. Ruang pertama yang ia kunjungi adalah kamar anak pertama keluarga Yamanaka, Ino.

Tok … Tok … Tok

"Ino-sama, sarapan sudah siap. Inari-sama memanggil untuk sarapan." Ujar Sakura sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Ino. Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar terbuka menampakan sosok gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang yang diikat ekor kuda. "Ia, aku tahu. Kau ini berisik sekali." Omelnya. "Ngomong-ngomong pr-ku sudah kau kerjakan?"

Sakura tersenyum miris. Mengingat karena pr Ino lah hingga ia harus tidar begitu larut tadi malam. "Sudah, Ino-sama. Nanti akan saya ambilkan."

"Setelah sarapan berikan pr-ku. Dan jangan bilang pada siapa-siapa kalau kau yang mengerjakannya. Mengerti?" Ino menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura dengan jari lentiknya.

"Saya mengerti, Ino-sama."

"Baguslah kalau mengerti." Kata Ino kemudian melenggang meninggalkan Sakura. Gadis berambut soft pink itu berulang kali menghela nafas kesal sambil menggumamkan kata 'sabar' pada dirinya sendiri.

'Sabar, Sakura. Masih ada saru Yamanaka yang harus kau hadapi pagi ini' batinnya

* * *

"Apa?" sosok laki-laki dengan rambut pirang cerah yang diikat tinggi menyambut ketukan pintu Sakura. Deidara menatapnya dengan tatapan malas yang selalu ia berikan pada gadis itu.

"Ano, itu Inari-sama meminta Deidara-sama untuk sarapan." Jawab Sakura yang disambut dengan perkataan dingin Deidara.

"Aku tahu, kau mengetuk pintu kamarku tiap pagi untuk itu. Geez- aku akan sarapan kalau aku mau. Dasar pengganggu."

BRAK

Dan dengan itu, pintu kamar anak kedua pasangan Yamanaka itu ditutup kasar oleh pemiliknya di depan wajah Sakura. Sakura bahkan berani bertaruh jika wajahnya lebih dekat tiga senti lagi, hidung mancungnya jelas akan jadi korban bantingan pintu Deidara.

'Haaahh, kapan hidupku berubah?' tangis Sakura dalam hati.

* * *

Sakura berjalan menyusuri jalan khusus pejalan kaki Konoha. Ia berlari kecil sambil sesekali meminta maaf pada pejalan kaki lainnya yang tak sengaja ia tabrak. Salahkan Deidara yang hari ini terlambat sarapan sehingga Sakura yang harus menungguinya selesai sarapan, kemudian membersihkan peralatan makan baru pergi sekolah, juga terlambat.

Ino dan Deidara sih enak bisa naik mobil pribadi. Sementara ia harus bersusah payah mengejar bus yang sebentar lagi akan berangkat. Peluh membasahi tubuhnya ketika gadis musim semi ini akhirnya tiba di halte bus. Ia menatap jam karet pink yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Ini sudah jam enam lewat tiga puluh lima menit. Seharusnya belum terlalu terlambat untuk mengejar bus. Tapi kenapa tidak ada bus yang lewat?

"Ano, sumimasen" Sakura memberanikan diri bertanya pada seorang kakek yang saat itu tengah duduk sambil membaca koran di tempat duduk halte. "Bus jam setengah tujuh belum sampai kan, kek?"

"Ooh bus itu." Kakek itu meneguk kopi dari cangkir kertas disampingnya sebelum menjawab. "Sudah pergi sekitar tiga menit yang lalu"

"APA?" jerit Sakura tak percaya, membuat kakek itu sedikit terlonjak mendengar jeritan gadis manis itu. Merasa bersalah telah mengejutkan kakek dihadapannya, Sakura membungkuk kecil sambil mengucapkan 'maaf' yang dibalas kakek itu dengan 'tidak apa-apa' kemudian kakek itu melanjutkan membaca korannya.

"Bus berikutnya tiga puluh menit lagi. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa aku sampai sekolah tepat waktu kalau begini." Erang Sakura frustasi. Ini semua gara-gara Deidara. Tidak bisakah satu hari saja mereka membiarkannya hidup tenang?

Gadis itu menundukan kepalanya, hampir saja meneteskan air matanya ketika suara baritone itu memanggilanya dengan nada datar. "Sakura!"

Dengan lemas, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap orang yang memanggilnya. "Ada apa, Hyuuga-san?"

"Sedang apa disitu?" tanya pemuda yang lebih dikenal sebagai ketua Osis Konoha Gakuen itu. Iris mata lavendernya menatap gadis yang tengah terlihat lesu itu. Ketua Osis bernama Neji itu bahkan bersumpah ia melihat gadis itu nyaris menangis.

"Aku ketinggalan bus." Jawab Sakura. Ya, sekarang Neji yakin gadis itu tengah menahan tangis. Bahkan suara gadis itu terdengar bergetar. Seulas senyum yang begitu tipis tersungging di bibir pemuda yang menjadi incaran gadis-gadis Konoha Leaf City itu.

"Kau menangis di tengah jalan hanya karena ketinggalan bus?" cibir Neji. Sakura menatap tajam laki-laki yang tengah duduk santai di balik kursi kemudi mobil Aston Martin DBS silvernya. Walaupun Tenten –teman dekat Sakura- begitu mengidolakan laki-laki ini, Sakura tidak akan segan-sengan mematahkan hidung Neji jika ia terus mengejeknya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Pada akhirnya jawaban dingin itulah yang akhirnya diucapkan Sakura.

"Cih, kau ini." Betul bukan, Neji kembali mecibirnya. Dan jangan ganggu Sakura yang tengah bad mood hari ini.

"Dengar Hyuuga-san, jika kau bicara lagi aku akan—"

"Naiklah"

"Hah?"

Neji memutar bola matanya bosan. "Apa kau tuli?" dan sekali lagi pemuda pewaris Hyuuga Enterprise ini mencibirnya. "Naik kalau kau tidak mau terlambat."

Sakura termangu sejenak. Apakah telinganya sedang tidak bermasalah hari ini? Seorang Hyuuga Neji mengajaknya berangkat bersama? Bahkan Sakura pernah mendengar rumor bahwa tak pernah ada seorang pun yang pernah menginjakan kakinya ke dalam mobil Aston Martin DBS milik Neji. Bahkan sahabatnya pun belum penah.

Merasa tak ada pergerakan berarti dari Sakura, akhirnya Neji berkata. "Baiklah, sepertinya kau lebih memilih menunggu bus berikutnya. Kalau begitu—"

"Tunggu!" sela Sakura. "Iya..iya aku.. aku ikut Hyuuga-san saja."

Sekali lagi Neji tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu naiklah." Dilihatnya Sakura mendekati mobilnya. Gadis itu hendak membukakan pintu mobilnya. Namun ia terlihat ragu. Menyadari keraguan gadis itu, Neji berkata

"Naik saja. Aku tidak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh." Katanya datar.

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja kudengar belum pernah ada orang yang menaiki mobilmu, makanya kupikir —"

"Kita akan terlambat, Sakura." Potong Neji sebelum gadis itu sempat melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Oh iya." Menyadari kebodohannya, Sakura mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia lantas membukakan pintu mobil mewah itu kemudian duduk di jok-nya yang nyaman.

'Ahhh, seperti ini kah rasanya naik mobil pribadi'

Neji mulai menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. "Kalau kau naik bus biasanya bayar berapa?"

Sakura memicingkan matanya curiga. "Kenapa? Mau minta bayaran dariku?" tuduhnya sambil menudingkan jarinya pada Neji. Sementara pemuda itu menyeringai tipis.

"Tentu saja. Naik bus yang tak sepadan dengan mobilku saja harus bayar." Jawaban Neji membuat Sakura kembali ingin menangis.

'Dasar kejam…'

"Turunkan saja aku." Ujar Sakura lemah.

"Kau yakin?" Neji mengalihkan pandangannya selama seperesekian detik dari jalan yang tak begitu ramai demi menarap Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil bergumam tak jelas. "Kau bilang apa? Aku tidak dengar."

"Habis mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tidak punya uang. Jadi turunkan saja aku."

Neji menaikkan alisnya, berpura-pura bingung dengan pernyataan gadis itu. "Aku tidak pernah bilang aku minta uang"

"Lalu maumu apa?"

"Cukup simple sebenarnya." Ia memelankan laju kendaraannya sesaat untuk kembali menatap gadis yang kini tengah menatapnya balik. Tangannya yang kekar masih setia bertengger di setir mobil mewahnya. "Jangan panggil aku Hyuuga-san."

* * *

"Kau ke sekolah dengan Neji? Hyuuga Neji, ketua Osis yang kupuja setengah mati?" Sakura sedikit menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan, berharap agak sedikit mengurangi intensitas suara Tenten yang kelewat kencang.

"Biasa sajalah. Apa yang kau lakukan jika bertemu aku di jalan. Pasti kau akan melakukan hal yang sama kan." Jawab Sakura enteng, ia mulai mengeluarkan buku-buku dan peralatan tulis untuk jam pertama mereka.

Tenten memasang wajah masam, tidak puas dengan jawaban sahabatnya sejak SMP itu. "Habisnya Neji kan tidak pernah membiarkan seorang pun masuk ke mobilnya."

"Sudahlah." Sakura menghela nafas kesal. "Jangan dibahas lagi. Mood-ku cukup buruk karena Deidara. Jangan tambah lagi dong." Protes gadis berambut merah muda itu. Sementara gadis bercepol dua disampingnya mulai tersenyum lebar.

"Hahaha, diapain lagi sama Deidara?"

"Gara-gara dia aku ketinggalan bus. Kau lihat kan? Aku nyaris saja terlambat tadi."

Dan kedua gadis dengan kontras rambut yang berbeda itu tenggelam dalam perbincangan atau yang lebih tepatnya pengaduan Sakura, hingga suara pintu kelas yang terbuka mengalihkan pandangan mereka, karena bel memang sudah berbunyi sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Seorang pria dengan rambut yang melawan gravitasi dan berwarna perak itu berkata semangat. Seolah tak menyadari tatapan mencemoh dari murid-muridnya yang selalu ia dapatkan di kelasnya, karena ia menghadiri semua kelasnya dengan satu keadaan, terlambat.

"Hey jangan menatapku begitu." Pria yang juga menggunakan masker itu berujar. "Harin ini aku terlambat karena alasan yang jelas."

"Apalagi, Kakashi-sensei? Menolong nenek-nenek menyebrangi jalan lagi?" celutuk seorang murid berambut coklat jabrik dari bangku di ujung kelas. Sementara Kakashi –nama pria itu- hanya tersenyum simpul di balik maskernya. Matanya yang menyipit adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuat seluruh siswa menyadari bahwa guru mereka itu tengah tersenyum.

"Jangan menuduhku begitu, Kiba. Aku terlambat karena harus mengurus berkas murid baru yang hari ini akan menjadi teman kalian."

Perkataan Kakashi mendapat respon yang luar biasa dari penghuni kelas.

"Laki-laki?"

"Semoga saja perempuan."

"Ganteng tidak ya?"

Kakashi melambai-lambaikan tangannya, berusaha mendapat perhatian dari seisi kelas. "Baiklah, sudah cukup berasumsi." Matanya melirik seorang pemuda yang tengah menunggu dibalik pintu kelas. "Nah, Gaara kau boleh masuk."

Dan ketika kaki pemuda tampan dengan rambut merah itu menginjak kelas, sebagian besar perempuan menahan nafas mereka. Dan sebagian lelaki memandang pemuda yang dipanggil Gaara itu dengan tatapan iri.

"Kyaa, keren" bisik Tenten pada Sakura. Sementara Sakura, memandang laki-laki itu dengan tatapan sendu. Aneh, tiba-tiba saja perut gadis itu seakan dipenuhi ribuan kupu-kupu. Begitu menggelitik. Ia bahkan tak mampu mengalihkan matanya dari pemuda itu. Hingga Tenten menyikutnya pelan.

"Wah, seorang Haruno Sakura terpesona juga rupanya."

"Bu..bukan. Tidak seperti itu kok." Elak Sakura. Ia berusaha menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang memerah.

"Sudahlah Sakura, tidak ada yang salah dengan jatuh cinta" goda Tenten

"Namaku Sabaku Gaara. Pindahan dari Suna High." Nada datar yang digunakan Gaara bahkan membuat semakin banyak murid perempuan di kelas itu memperhatikannya. Mereka menganggap nada datar itu adalah suatu nilai plus sendiri bagi Gaara.

"Nah Gaara, karena satu-satunya tempat duduk yang kosong adalah di sana.." Kakashi menunjuk satu-satunya bangku kosong di kelas itu, tepat disamping seorang gadis berambut indigo dan beriris lavender. "..jadi kau bisa duduk di situ."

"Terimakasih, sensei." Pemuda itu melangkah pelan menuju tempat duduknya. Sementara murid-murid perempuan menggumam betapa beruntungnya sepupu Hyuuga Neji karena akan menjadi teman duduk Gaara.

Tak sengajaja iris zamrud Gaara menatap seorang gadis dengan warna iris yang sewarna dengan miliknya. Ia sempat berhenti di samping meja gadis itu untuk sepersekian detik. Gadis itu tak menatapnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada buku yang tengah dibacanya. Namun tampaknya buku itu hanya pelariannya, karena Gaara mendapati gadis itu sempat melirikanya lewat ekor matanya. Mau tak mau Gaara tersenyum tipis. Saking tipisnya tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahuinya.

Gaara akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat gadis itu dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya sendiri.

"Kau lihat itu kan?"

"Gaara tadi menatap Sakura"

"Ahh mungkin Gaara hanya terganggu karena warna rambutnya yang mencolok dan aneh itu" dan bisik-bisik seisi kelas itu kembali membuat mood Sakura merosot dari kata baik.

"Ano, namaku Hyuuga Hinata" Gaara yang tadinya masih memandang gadis yang duduk beberapa bangku di depannya itu memalingkan perhatiannya pada gadis berambut indigo yang telah menjadi teman duduknya itu.

"Gaara" jawabnya datar.

"Ia..aku..aku..aku ta..tau kok" ujar gadis itu patah-patah. Saking gugupnya pada pria tampan disampingnya.

"Kalau sudah tau jangan bicara lagi" dan kalimat itu sukses membungkam mulut gadis bernama Hinata itu.

TBC

Huahahahahahahahaha

Tiba-tiba terinspirasi bikin cerita ini

Saya masih pemula jadi masih butuh support dari senpai-senpai sekalian.

Keep or Delete?


	2. Chapter 2

Minna…. gomen T^T

Author tau, ini udah kelewat lambat. Tapi author baru saja lepas dari terror universitas, dan akhirnya baru sempat update *nyari alasan* bener kok, author gak nyari alasan. Sumpah ditelan Chouji.

Bdw, author minta maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu review dari reader. Di chapter depan pasti author balas. Pokoknya author seneng banget ada yang mau baca, and review fic ini.

Anyway, buat reader-sama, yang nanyain sasuke kemaren,, di chap ini dia akan menunjukkan bokong ayamnya. So keep read and review and enjoy. ^_~

* * *

Bel pertanda jam istirahat telah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu. Kelas X-4 terlihat lenggang. Sebagian penghuni kelas ini memutuskan untuk menyantap hidangan makan siang atau sekedar berbincang-bincang dengan teman-teman mereka di kantin. Ada yang memutuskan untuk bermain basket di lapangan, bahkan ada yang memutuskan untuk tidur di ruang UKS. Namun tidak dengan dua orang ini.

Sakura membuka penutup kotak bekalnya yang berwarna pink. Menampakan nasi goreng yang begitu menggiurkan.

"Wah, kelihatannya enak sekali" puji Tenten sambil mengamati bekal sahabatnya. "Seperti biasa, masakan Haruno Sakura pasti enak"

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar komentar sahabatnya. Kedua sahabat ini memang lebih suka menghabiskan bekal mereka di kelas yang sepi ketimbang di kantin yang ramai. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka sejak SMP. "Ini sarapan yang tadi pagi aku buat. Dan seperti biasa…" gadis berambut merah muda itu mulai menyendok nasinya. ".. karena aku tidak sempat sarapan karena Yamanaka yang banyak maunya itu, aku membawa bekal saja"

Tenten mengangguk-angguk, kemudian mengeluarkan bekalnya. Publik boleh saja tau kalau keluarga Yamanaka memperlakukan Sakura dengan baik. Tapi gadis yang sudah menyandang status sebagai teman baik Sakura itu adalah satu-satunya orang di Konoha Leaf City, yang tau bahwa kabar yang beredar itu berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataannya. "Ya ya, aku tahu kok. Yamaka Deidara yang maunya macam-macam, Yamanaka Ino yang selalu menyerahkan pekerjaan rumahnya padamu, Yamanaka Inari yang selalu memarahimu bahkan saat kau tak melakukan kesalahan, dam Yamanaka Inoichi yang selalu menatapmu sinis. Kau sudah menceritakannya padaku."

Sakura menudingkan sendoknya, tepat di depan hidung gadis China itu. "Itu karena kau sahabatku. Kalau orang lain yang bertanya, aku selalu bilang, keluarga Yamanaka sangat baik padaku. Lihat saja Ino dan Deidara. Kalau di sekolah mereka jadi ramah denganku"

"Oke oke. Cukup dengan Yamanaka. Kau bilang kau sedang bad mood dan tidak mau membicarakan mereka kan" Sakura mengangguk sebagai tanggapan. "Nah, kalau begitu kita bicarakan hal lain saja. Sabaku Gaara misalnya?"

Sakura tersedak. Cepat-cepat ia meraih botol minumannya, kemudian menegak liquid bening itu banyak-banyak. Tenten yang terkejut dengan reaksi Sakura, segera menepuk pelan punggung Sakura. "Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Habisnya kau sih" jawab Sakura ketika ia merasa tak ada lagi yang menghambat tenggorokannya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya soal Gaara?"

"Karena tadi dia memandangmu. Memangnya kamu kenal sama dia?"

"Tidak kenal"

Tenten meletakan kembali sumpit yang baru diraihnya. Dengan wajah kesal, dia menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura. "Kau ini sahabat macam apa sihh. Jangan bohong lah"

Sakura menyingkirkan tangan Tenten. "Aku tidak bohong. Aku tidak kenal. Baru kenal tadi pagi, waktu dia memperkenalkan diri"

"Lalu kenapa kau memandangnya dengan muka aneh begitu tadi. Lalu kenapa dia juga memandangmu tadi"

Sakura terdiam sejenak. "Aku juga tidak tau. Aku merasakan perasaan yang kuat untuk Gaara."

"Hah?"

"Hanya saja aku tidak tau, aku tidak bisa memastikan apakah perasaan ini positive…" gadis berambut pink itu tiba-tiba kehilangan selera makannya. Ia meletakan sendoknya kemudian menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. "..atau negative"

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Seraphina Hall Presented, A Naruto Fanfiction**

**LIFE OF A BLOOMING SAKURA**

**Chapter 2**

"Hoy, Sasuke. Aku dengar sepupumu yang dari Suna pindah kemari ya?" seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik bertanya antusias. Siang itu, ia dan teman-temannya menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka dengan mengobrol di kantin. Biasanya sih, mereka akan memilih bermain basket di lapangan, ketimbang menghabiskan makan siang di kantin yang ramai. Tapi karena hari ini cuaca terlalu terik membuat keempat pemuda incaran gadis-gadis Konoha itu mengurungkan niat mereka.

Sasuke, seorang pemuda dengan ketampanan di atas rata-rata, dengan rambut model emo dan mata hitamnya, menatap balik pemud yang barusan bertanya padanya. "Hn" jawabnya ambigu.

"Ya, sepupunya pindah kemari. Dan sekelas dengan adikku" Hyuuga Neji menimpali jawaban ambigu sahabatnya itu.

"Kurasa walau sudah bersahabat bertahun-tahun, kita masih belum bisa mengerti kata trade mark Sasuke" pemuda lain, Sasori, yang duduk tepat disamping Neji berkata.

"Ohh, adikmu yang namanya Hinata itu kan? Dia manis juga ya" Naruto, pemuda jabrik yang tadi bertanya merespon.

"Ya, dan jangan coba mendekati adikku, idiot" Neji memandang tajam sahabat lainnya. Sementara Naruto yang ditatap, memonyongkan bibirnya kemudian melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Kau kenapa sih Neji. Masa tidak boleh mendekati adikmu. Kau mendekati teman sekelasku sejak SMP saja boleh" Ketiga pasang mata terbelalak seketika mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. Bahkan Sasuke yang terkenal tak berekspresi pun kali ini memasang ekspresi terkejut bukan main. Ya, maklum saja, sejak keempatnya bersahabat ketika SD hingga detik ini, mereka bertiga –Sasuke, Sasori dan Neji- tak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan ketertarikan pada lawan jenis. Namun mereka bertiga masih yakin mereka tidak tertarik dengan sesame jenis. Hanya belum menemukan yang pas, dalih mereka.

"Siapa yang kau maksud, dobe?" tanya Sasuke. Dahinya mengerut.

"Eh? Kalian tidak tau? Bukannya Neji sedang mendekati Haruno Sakura?" balas Naruto dengan nada innocentnya. Neji menyikut pelan perut Naruto. Membuat sang pemilik meringis kesakitan.

"What the hell is that for?" bentak Naruto tak terima disikut begitu saja.

"Aku akan mengambil pesanan kita" Neji kemudian meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya menuju konter pemesanan.

"Hey Naruto, siapa Haruno Sakura itu? cantik?" Sasori mengabaikan pandangan 'oh please' Sasuke.

"Sakura itu cantik sekali lohh. Makanya waktu SMP banyak yang naksir tapi ditolak semua" jelas Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau juga pernah ditolaknya kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sinis, yang jujur saja sangat sangat sangat menusuk hati pemuda keturunan Namikaze itu. Cengiran di wajahnya berubah menjadi senyum miris.

"Ya begitulah. Dulu aku suka berat sama Sakura. Mungkin masih sampai sekarang" jawab Naruto sendu. Sasori memandang Naruto dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa kalau nanti Neji diterima Sakura?"

Cengiran lebarnya kembali menghiasi wajah Naruto. "Bagiku sih tidak apa-apa. Asal Sakura bahagia." Dan jawaban Naruto sukses membuat kedua sahabatnya itu terdiam. Mereka tidak menyangka, sahabat yang mereka anggap kekanakan itu ternyata jauh lebih dewasa daripada mereka. Tinggal satu pertanyaan lagi di otak mereka. Siapa sih Haruno Sakura itu? Gadis yang mampu memikat hati Naruto dan Neji.

Dan lamunan mereka harus dibuyarkan dengan kedatangan Neji bersama pesanan mereka. Keempat pemuda tampan itu kemudian menghabiskan makan siang mereka dalam diam

* * *

"Dan jika suhu sebelum pencampuran adalah lima celsius, maka …." Penjelasan Asuma-sensei yang disambut dengan tatapan malas dan ngantuk dari sebagian besar murid X-4 itu berbanding terbalik dengan Sakura yang kini tengah menatap serius rumus-rumus di papan tulis. Meskipun ia telah menguasai materi itu dengan baik. Hey, tidak ada yang salah dengan mengulang apa yang telah kau pelajari bukan?

"Ssst, Sakuraaa" Sakura memalingkan pandangannya pada sosok Tenten yang tengah berbisik padanya. Berharap agar tidak didengar Asuma-sensei. Sakura mengedikan bahu menggesturkan kalimat 'ada apa?'

Tenten melemparkan secarik kertas yang sudah dibulatkan pada Sakura. Degan refleks yang baik, gadis berambut pink itu menangkapnya kemudian membuka kertas itu.

_Gaara terus memperhatikkanmu lohh_

_Dan kau lihat Hyuuga Hinata? Dia terus memperhatikkan Gaara juga. Kau yakin tidak kenal dengan Gaara?_

Sakura pelan-pelan menoleh kebelakang. Tepat kearah tempat duduk Gaara. Dan benar saja, pemuda asal Sunagakure itu bahkan tidak berusaha menutupi tindakkannya. Mata zamrud mereka yang serupa sempat bertemu beberapa detik, sebelum Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan tepat di samping pemuda itu, gadis keturunan Hyuuga yang Sakura ketahui bernama Hinata, tengah menatap Gaara dengan pipi bersemu.

Sakura kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia kini sudah tidak fokus lagi pada pelajaran. Ya sudahlah, lagipula dia juga sudah mengerti materi itu. Kini gadis pink itu tengah tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Mengapa Gaara begitu memperhatikannya? Apakah mereka bertemu sebelum ini? Kalau begitu mengapa Sakura tidak ingat?

* * *

Dengan sebelah tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya, Uchiha Sasuke berdiri didepan ruang kelas X-4. Tampangnya yang gagah, membuat banyak perempuan yang lewat menatapnya dengan pandangan memuja. Namun diabaikan oleh putra bungsu Uchiha Fugaku itu.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas, seketika menghentikkan kakinya begitu mendapati sosok Sasuke.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Gaara. Pandangannya datar menusuk mata hitam Sasuke.

"Ibumu bilang kau tidak begitu hafal jalan Konoha, kau pulang denganku" jawab Sasuke masih mempertahankan tampang stoic-nya.

"Aku memang belum menghafal semua tempat dengan baik. Tapi aku tau jalan untuk pulang. Jadi aku akan pulang sendiri. Tapi terimakasih untuk tawaranmu" pemuda bertato ai di dahinya itu menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke.

"Terserah kau, sepupu" pemuda Uchiha itu menurunkan lengan Gaara yang masih bertengger di bahunya. Ia kemudian hendak meninggalkan kelas itu, namun ketika manic onyx-nya menangkap bayangan sahabatnya yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Loh Sasuke? Sedang apa di sini?" Hyuuga Neji memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda berambut merah di samping Sasuke. "Sepupumu?"

"Hn" Sasuke menenggelamkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya. "Kau juga sedang apa disini?"

Neji terlihat kelabakan. Sebelah alis Sasuke naik ketika terlintas di kepalanya satu satunya jawaban yang realisitis.

"Jangan bilang ini kelas Haruno Sakura?" Neji berusaha menutupi semburat merah yang mulai menghiasi pipinya, sementara Gaara memandang Neji dengan mata menyipit.

"Ternyata Naruto benar." Gumam Sasuke. Ia mulai melangkah meninggalkan kelas, namun berhenti sejenak tepat disamping Neji. "Good luck" bisiknya. Neji menyunggingkan senyum tipis

"Thanks"

"Dan kau sepupu." Kini ia memandang Gaara. "Langsung pulang ke rumah. Jangan main kemana-mana"

Gaara mendengus sebal. "Cih. Memangnya kau pikir aku ini apa"

* * *

"Neji?" Sakura mengernyit bingung mendapati pemuda yang mengantarnya tadi pagi kini berdiri dengan tampang datarnya yang biasa, di depan pintu kelas mereka. "Sedang apa di sini?"

"Menunggumu" jawab pemuda keturunan Hyuuga itu, yang lagi-lagi membuat Sakura bingung.

"Kenapa menungguku?"

"Aku sedang ingin pulang denganmu saja."

"Ano, aku bisa pulang naik bus kok" jawab Sakura. Untung saja tadi Tenten pulang duluan karena ada urusan keluarga. Kalau tidak, Sakura bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

"Aku tidak menawarimu pulang tau." Sekali lagi Sakura mengernyit bingung. "Aku bilang aku sedang ingin pulang denganmu. Artinya aku tidak memberimu pilihan untuk menolak"

Baru saja Sakura hendak memrotes, Neji sudah lebih dulu menariknya meninggalkan kelas. Lengan pemuda itu mencengkram tangan Sakura yang lebih kecil darinya.

* * *

Mobil Aston Martin DBS silver milik Hyuuga Neji baru saja meninggalkan halaman Konoha High. Menelusuri jalanan Konoha Leaf City yang lumayan ramai siang itu.

"Rumahmu dimana?" Neji melakukan hal yang amat jarang dilakukannya –mengawali percakapan.

"Di kawasan Fukusaki" jawab Sakura singkat tanpa ada niatan membuka percakapan baru baru dengan pemuda yang sudah seenaknya saja menyeretnya dan berkeras mengantarnya. Yah, walaupun dalam hati ada sedikit perasaan senang. Senang karena ia bisa mengirit ongkos bus hari ini tentu saja.

"Kau serumah dengan Yamanaka bersaudara itu kan?" Sakura hanya mengangguk. Neji menghela nafas berat sebelum melanjutkan. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah pulang bersama mereka?"

Sakura terdiam. Tangannya bergetar karena gugup. Ia meneguk ludahnya sendiri, berusaha menyembunyikan gelagat gugupnya, kemudian menjawab "Tau dari mana aku tidak pernah pulang bersama mereka?"

Kini giliran Neji yang terdiam. Jika ia menjawab dengan jujur, maka terbongkar sudah rahasinya selama ini. Ia selalu memperhatikan gadis yang telah menarik perhatiannya itu diam-diam. Dan bagaimana reaksi Sakura nanti? Neji belum siap jika mungkin –mungkin saja- Sakura malah berpikir dia adalah orang aneh yang senang membuntuti orang.

"Aku sering melihat Deidara pulang bersama band mereka, Akatsuki. Karena teman baikku salah satu personilnya. Dan aku jarang melihat adik Yamanaka bersamamu"

"Aku hanya tidak begitu nyaman naik mobil pribadi. Dan mereka tidsak begitu nyaman naik bus. Hanya itu" Sakura berusaha mencari alasan. Dan untunglah Neji tak menyadari kebohongannya.

"Oh. Kau tidak nyaman naik mobil pribadi ya" Sakura menyadari intonasi Neji yang menurun. Sepertinya ia sudah mengatakan hal yang salah. Tentu saja karena sekarang ia tengah menaiki kendaraan pribadi.

"Ano, maksudku aku lebih suka naik mobil yang banyak orangnya. Tidak terlalu sepi begitu" Sakura berusaha memperbaiki suasana.

"Mobil yang ramai ya" Neji tampak menggumam sendiri.

"Ahh, itu rumahku. Neji, berhenti di sini" Perkataan tiba-tiba Sakura menyadarkan Neji dari pikirannya. Ia segera menghentikan mobil mewahnya di depan sebuah rumah besar denga desain eropa dengan cat kuning cerah itu. _Lumayan bagus juga rumahnya_, pikir Neji.

Sakura melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, kemudian menatap Neji. "Terimakasih tumpangannya, Neji" ia menunduk singkat, walau masih dalam posisi duduk.

"Tidak masalah" jawab Neji, yang di sambut dengan senyum Sakura, kemudian gadis itu turun dari mobilnya. Tanpa menatap Neji lagi, Sakura memasuki rumahnya, tanpa menyadari Neji yang masih terus menatapnya hingga gadis itu menghilang di balik pintu rumah itu.

* * *

"Cih" Sasuke mendecih ketika ia mendapati memo yang ditinggalkan kakaknya.

_Sasuke-chan gomen, tadinya Nii-chan ingin memasak untukmu_

_Tapi tiba-tiba ada rapat darurat dengan pemegang saham. Nee, Sasuke-chan bisa beli makanan sendiri kan? Stok di kulkas sedang habis. Jadi sekalian tolong dibelikan ya. _

_Love_

_Itachi_

"Baka aniki" Sasuke mengumpat lagi. Baru saja ia sampai di rumah dengan keadaan lapar berat, dan yang ia temukan bukanlah masakan kakaknya yang enak itu. Dengan terpaksa, bungsu Uchiha itu mengganti baju seragamnya kemudian angkat kaki dari rumah besar keluarga Uchiha itu.

* * *

Sakura menghentakkan kakinya denga keras. Ia sebal minta ampun dengan keluarga Yamanaka itu. Barusan ketika ia sampai di rumah, ia segera membuatkan tempura, karage dan onigiri untuk makan siang, namun tiba-tiba si bungsu Yamanaka berkata ia ingin sekali makan pasta. Sedangkan di kulkas sama sekali tidak ada bahan untuk membuat pasta.

Dan nyonya Yamanaka Inari yang baik hati itu menyuruhnya untuk segera berbelanja dan membuatkan pasta untuk putri tercintanya, dan mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa Sakura belum menyantap makan siangnya sesendok pun.

**Flashback**

"_Nee, kaa-san, aku maunya pasta" rengek gadis 18 tahun bernama Ino itu. Ia memandang cemberut pada hasil kerja keras Sakura siang itu, sepiring tempura, karage, dan onigiri._

"_Tch, kau cerewet sekali sih" Deidara, sang kakak nampak tidak terlalu pusing dengan rengekan adiknya. Ia terus menyantap tempura di piringnya dengan lahap._

_Yamaka Inari menyendok karage dengan anggun, kemudian mengunyahnya dengan pelan. Ketika masakan itu berhasil ia cerna, barulah ia bersuara. "Sakura, bisakah kau buatkan pasta untuk Ino?"_

"_Tapi sudah tidak ada bahan pasta di kulkas" jawab Sakura. Entah mengapa ia mendapat perasaan buruk. Dan benar saja, nyonya rumah itu kembali bersuara_

"_Beli saja di supermarket sekarang. Dan jangan lama-lama, Ino bisa mati kelaparan" _

"_Hah? Tapi saya juga belum makan, Inari-sama" bantah Sakura dengan suara selembut mungkin. Ia tidak mau Inari jadi marah dan menghukumnya._

"_Ino juga belum makan, bukan?" Inari meletakan sendoknya kemudian menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk. "Aku sudah bilang berulang kali bukan? Kau boleh makan jika seluruh anggota keluarga sudah selesai makan"_

_Inari kembali memberiksan pandangan menusuknya pada Sakura. Seolah berusaha memperjelas status mereka sekarang. Dan Sakura tidak bisa lagi membantah._

**End of Flashback**

_Mengapa mereka mengadopsiku jika hanya untuk dijadikan pembantu? Keluarga sekaya mereka, mana mungkin tidak bisa menyewa jasa pembantu. _Rasanya Sakura ingin sekali melabrak satu per satu anggota keluarga ia kembali mengingat perkataan ibu panti asuhannya, semua hal yang buruk harus dilihat dari sisi baiknya. Maka hal seburuk apapun pasti terasa baik.

"Bersyukur sajalah. Untung Deidara-sama dan Inari-sama tidak minta makanan yang macam-macam. Untung juga Inoichi-sama makan siang di kantor. Hufff. Berpikir positif." Sakura berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Sementara kakinya terus membawanya menuju supermarket.

* * *

Sasuke mendorong troli belanjaanya sembari menyusuri supermarket. Ia telah memilih beberapa bungkus snack kesukaannya, selusin jus botol dan beberapa keperluan rumah tangga lainnya. Kesannya feminim sekali jika seorang lelaki yang harus berbelanja. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal, Itachi dan Sasuke harus bisa mengurus segalanya. Perusahaan maupun kehidupan mereka. Untunglah masih ada adik ibunya di Sunagakure yang saat itu mau mengurusi mereka. Hingga Itachi yang kala itu berusia enam belas tahun siap mengambil alih perusahaan.

"Tinggal beli sayuran" Sasuke mendorong trolinya kebagian sayuran. Tangannya hendak meraih sebungkus tomat yang untungnya tinggal satu. Dan ketika tangan pucatnya mendarat di plastic pembungkus tomat itu, tangan lainnya juga meraih plastic itu.

"Eh?" Ternyata tangan lain itu milik seorang gadis berambut merah muda lembut. Sasuke masih mempertahankan pegangannya. Banyak gadis-gadis Konoha yang menyukainya –bukan besar kepala, itu fakta- jadi Sasuke berasumsi bahwa gadis ini akan segera melepaskan tangannya dari makanan kesukaan Sasuke itu.

"Ano, tomat ini buat aku saja ya" dan asumsi Sasuke ternyata salah besar. Gadis itu bahkan berusaha menarik tomat itu dari tangan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tetap mempertahankannya.

"Tidak bisa" Sasuke menarik dengan kuat pembungkus tomat itu. Namun rupanya gadis itu tak mau mengalah.

"Hei, aku ini perempuan"

"Tidak peduli"

Dan aksi tarik menarik terus berlanjut diantara kedua muda mudi itu. Hingga ketika keduanya menarik plastic tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga ke dua arah yang berbeda, plastic itu pun robek dan isinya berhamburan keluar.

""Haaa… tomatnya" gadis itu segera menunduk memungut tomat-tomat itu secepat mungkin, diikuti Sasuke yang tentu juga tidak ingin kehilangan tomatnya. Dengan lincah gadis itu memungut tomat yang berceceran, bahkan ketika tangan Sasuke meraih sebutir tomat yang belum ia pungut, gadis itu dengan secepat kilat merebut tomat itu dari gengaman Sasuke. Dan dengan juluran lidahnya, gadis itu cepat-cepat meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tertunduk lesu. Ia gagal mempertahankan tomat yang begitu ia cintai. Ia dikalahkan, seorang perempuan.

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

Minna Gomen T^T author ngaret lagi… Tapi author harap chapter ini bisa memuaskan minna-tachi. Oh ia, author udah kepikiran buat merahasiakan pasangan Sakura. Jadi ada kemungkinan Sasuke gak bakal jadian tuh sama Sakura – di chidori Sasuke-

Okok, gak usah banyak bacot lagi, author bakal balas review dulu satu-satu buat yang gak login. Oh ia, berhubung author gak sempet balas review di chapter 1, author bakal balas disini. Sekalian sama yang review di chapter 2.

*- sasusaku kira : waaahh terimakasih udah bilang fic abal ini keren. Author terharu banget T^T. Hmm, kenapa ya keluarga Yamanaka benci banget sama Sakura? Hahahah tetep baca aja biar tau :D Ini bokong ayam udah muncul kok, dan kayaknya bakal jadi cinta segi banyaaak sekali. Abis pesona Sakura sulit dipatahkan sih. Anyway tetep dibaca dan review ya ^_~

*- Clarist : Gomen Clarist-chan,, pair-nya mungkin akan berubah. Mungkin loh yahh. Maaf kalo ngaret updatenya. And makasih udah nyemangatin :D

*- sasusaku uciha : ini sasuke udah muncul di chapter 2. Sasusaku-chan baca kan? Kalo nggak nanti sasu kecewa loh.. hahaha mengenai pair udah author rahasiain. Let's see in the end of the story yaa

*- PCherry : Sakura itu emang pantasnya digituin, gak usah dikasihanin –ditinju Sakura- nah sasu itu kakak kelasnya saku.. seangkatan sama tiga prince lainnya

*- jellalna : ini sasu udah muncul di chapter 2. Tenang, author janji gak bakalan hapus fic ini

*- Guest : pair-nya udah author ganti tuh

*- me : hahaha maaf nih ngaret-garuk2 kepala- smoga cerita kedepannya bisa muasin me-chan

*- cheryxsasuke : Hayyyy,, salam kenal juga –meluk2- gak papa kok mau di revie di chapter berapa ajah.. hmm banyak juga sih yang maunya sasusaku.. tapi itu masih jadi rahasia di akhir cerita.. di chapter ke empat sasuke bakal mulai eksis, jadi tetep d baca yahh.

Nah, udah kelar revienya, jadi sekarang lanjut ke ceritanya ajah.. Minna-san…. Enjoy

* * *

Siang itu matahari bersinar sangat terik. Banyak kendaraan berlalu lalang. Namun tak begitu banyak pejalan kaki yang berniat menyusuri jalanan Konoha dibawah terik matahari yang panasnya tidak biasa itu. Namun gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu mau tak mau tetap harus menyusuri jalan yang tak begitu ramai demi tiba di kediaman Yamanaka. Bahkan perutnya yang belum diisi pun ia abaikan. Kedua tangannya menenteng tas plastik berukuran sedang.

"Untung saja aku bisa mendapatkan tomatnya tadi. Kalau tidak, sekarang aku harus pergi ke supermarket lain lagi untuk beli tomat" Haruno Sakura menghela nafas lega. Ia mendudukan dirinya di tempat duduk yang tersedia di halte bus. Tiba-tiba ponsel-nya yang ia simpan didalam tas-nya berbunyi. Tanpa menatap layar ponselnya untuk sekedar memastikan siapa yang menelpon, Sakura langsung memencet tombol hijau.

"Halo" ditempelkan ponselnya ditelinga.

_"Halo, Sakura-chan?"_

Seular senyum seketika terpatri diwajah gadis itu ketika ia mendengar suara seorang wanita yang sudah ia anggap ibunya sendiri. Ibu yang merawatnya di panti asuhan dulu. "Ahh, Kaa-chan. Bagaimana keadaan Kaa-chan?"

_"Kaa-chan baik-baik saja kok. Sakura-chan juga baik-baik saja kan? Keluarga Yamanaka memperlakukanmu dengan baik kan?"_

Sakura tersenyum kecut. "Ahh, syukurlah kalau begitu. Sakura juga baik-baik saja kok. Kaa-san dan Tou-san, juga Nii-chan dan Nee-chan memperlakukanku dengan baik kok" lagi-lagi Sakura harus berbohong.

_"Syukurlah. Kaa-san tidak salah menyetujui permintaan adopsi mereka. Ngomong-ngomong Sakura-chan, apakah tidak apa-apa memanggilku Kaa-chan? Apa Nyonya Yamanaka tidak marah?"_

"Tidak apa-apa kok Kaa-chan. Inari-sama, eh maksudku Kaa-san pasti mengerti kok" _lagipula aku tidak pernah memanggilnya Kaa-san_. Tambah Sakura dalam hati. "Nee, ada apa tiba-tiba menelponku Kaa-chan?"

Suara wanita yang tadinya terdengar lebut itu, tiba-tiba berubah serius. _"Sakura-chan bisa tidak datang ke panti asuhan besok? Ada yang ingin Kaa-chan sampaikan"_

Sakura menaikan alisnya bingung. "Besok ya? Nanti Sakura usahakan ya Kaa-chan"

_"Ini penting sekali Sakura-chan. Ini mengenai keluarga kandungmu"_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Seraphina Hall Presented, A Naruto Fanfiction**

**LIFE OF A BLOOMING SAKURA**

**Chapter 3**

Sakura memasukan kembali ponselnya kedalam tas. Ia sudah berjanji akan datang ke panti asuhan besok. Kurenai –ibu panti asuhannya- bilang ini mengenai keluarga kandungnya. Sejujurnya Sakura sudah tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Wajarlah, ia sudah ditinggalkan sejak ia bayi. Tidak pernah mengenal siapa ayah dan ibunya. Bertahun-tahun ia berharap orang tuanya akan datang menjemputnya. Tapi hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Dan sekarang Sakura tidak pernah lagi berharap untuk bertemu dengan keluarga kandungnya.

Bus yang sedari tadi ditunggunya belum datang juga. "Kapan sih bus-nya datang? Seharusnya sekarang sudah sampai kan" keluh gadis itu sambil mengecek jadwal kedatangan bus kemudian mengecek jam tangannya.

"Sepuluh menit yang lalu terjadi kecelakaan di blok lima, akibatnya terjadi kemacetan total. Dan sayangnya bus-mu mengambil rute itu. Mungkin bus mu akan terlambat sepuluh menit" suara yang seolah menyahuti keluhannya membuat Sakura terkejut. Ia membalikkan badannya dan mendapati teman sekelasnya berdiri disampingnya.

"Sabaku-san?" Sakura tidak menyembunyikan sama sekali nada terkejutnya.

"Hn, Haruno" Gaara kemudian duduk di tempat duduk –yang kebetulan kosong- disamping Sakura.

"Sedang apa disini?"

Gaara mengeluarkan ponselnya kemudian memencet tombol-tombol di keypadnya dengan cekatan. "Tadinya aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan. Tiba-tiba tersesat dan tidak tau jalan pulang"

"Oooh" hanya itu respon Sakura. Tadinya ia tidak ingin membuka obrolan baru dengan pemuda yang sudah ia cap dingin ini. Namun sesuatu mengganjal pikirannya. "Ano, Sabaku-san ngomong-ngomong kamu tau dari mana namaku?"

Gaara memasukan lagi ponselnya kedalam saku celana. Ia menatap Sakura kemudian menjawab. "Aku bertanya pada Hyuuga"

Sakura balik menatap Gaara dengan bingung. "Neji?"

"Siapa Neji?" pertanyaan Gaara yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya itu membuat Sakura mati-matian menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menghajar teman sekelasnya yang baru ia kenal tadi pagi itu.

"Kau kan tadi bilang Hyuuga. Di sekolah kita yang namanya Hyuuga itu kan Neji itu berarti kau-" Sakura menghentikan perkataannya begitu teringat sesuatu. "Ya ampun bagaimana aku bisa lupa kalau dikelasku ada adik Neji yang namanya juga Hyuuga"

Gaara mendengus. "Kau itu bodoh ya, Haruno. Teman sekelas saja bisa lupa"

Sakura mengernyit jengkel. Belakangan ini banyak sekali pemuda yang suka mengejeknya. Kemarin baru saja ia diejek Neji karena hampir menangis ditengah jalan karena ketinggalan bus. Sekarang Gaara. "Maaf deh kalau aku begitu bodoh."

Tanpa disangka Gaara tertawa pelan. Membuat Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan matanya membulat.

"Hey, kenapa menatapku dengan tampang jelek seperti itu Haruno?" cibiran Gaara berhasil membuat Sakura tersadar. Ia mengatupkan kembali mulutnya.

"Habis aku tidak menyangka kau bisa tertawa. Kupikir kau itu orangnya tidak gampang berekspresi" jawab Sakura jujur.

Gaara kembali memasang wajah datarnya. "Kau tau Haruno, menghakimi orang itu tidak baik loh. Apalagi dengan pikiran jelek begitu"

Sakura tersenyum tidak enak. "Maaf Sabaku-san. Itu hanya asumsi ku saja" Ketika ia melihat tidak ada perubahan raut wajah Gaara, Sakura berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tau bus-nya akan terlambat?"

Gaara menatap Sakura dengan tatapan mengejek. "Dunia sudah canggih, Haruno. Sekali-kali jangan hanya mengeluh mengapa bus bisa terlambat. Coba kau gunakan sambungan internet di ponselmu untuk mencari tau alasannya"

Merasa sekali lagi di ejek, Sakura memasang wajah masam pada Gaara. Gadis itu kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak mau lama-lama menatap wajah Gaara lagi. Dan tanpa Sakura sadari sekali lagi pemuda -yang menarik perhatian kaum hawa yang tengah menunggu di halte- itu tertawa pelan.

Sasuke mendengus jengkel. Hari ini adalah hari terburuk dalam hidupnya. Pertama, ia pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan lapar setengah mati dan mendapati kakaknya tidak memasakan apapun untuknya. Ditambah dengan tidak tau dirinya, Itachi membebankan tugas belanja padanya. Kedua, tomat yang sangat ia sukai, dan satu-satunya buah di muka bumi yang bisa memuaskan nafsu makannya direbut oleh seorang gadis. Ia dikalahkan seorang gadis dalam aksi perebutan tomat. Ketiga, sepupunya yang menyebalkan itu tiba-tiba mengirimkan sms padanya, bahwa ia tersesat dan tak tau jalan pulang.

Dibalik helm-nya Sasuke tak habis-habisnya merutuki betapa malangnya dirinya hari ini. Ia belum makan dari tadi, ia kehilangan tomatnya, dan sekarang ia harus mejemput sepupunya. Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang sangat tau diri. Mengingat kenyataan bahwa ibu Gaara sudah membantunya dan Itachi mengalami masa-masa sulit, membuat Sasuke tidak mempunya alasan untuk tidak menjemput Gaara. Walau sejujurnya ia ingin sekali tidak memperdulikan sepupunya yang keras kepala itu. Untungnya lokasi yang dikirimkan Gaara padanya –melalui Google Maps- tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya berbelanja.

Tak butuh waktu lama motor bungsu Uchiha itu akhirnya berhenti di sebuah halte bus yang ia yakini adalah tempat dimana Gaara menunggu. Ia memarkirkan motornya, kemudian membuka helm-nya. Manik oniks-nya berusaha memindai orang-orang yang tengah menunggu di halte. Dan ia menemukan sepupunya sedang duduk di samping seorang gadis berambut merah muda.

"Gadis itu kan?" ujarnya pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian menghampiri dua orang itu, mengabaikan tatapan memuja kaum hawa. "Hoy, Gaara"

Gaara mendongkakkan kepalanya dan mendapati sepupunya berdiri sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Cepat sekali kau sampai"

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Dipandanginya gadis yang duduk disamping Gaara. Gadis itu nampaknya tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke. Sedari tadi, pandangan gadis itu tertuju di arah yang berlawanan dengan arah kedatangannya "Tadi aku belanja disekitar sini. Dan aku yakin gadis yang duduk disampingmu itu tau"

"Maksudmu Haruno?" tanya Gaara, masih tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya. Merasa namanya disebut, Sakura mau tak mau kembali mengalhkan pandangannya. Alangkah terkejutnya gadis itu ketika ia mendapati pemuda yang menjadi lawannya dalam memperebutkan tomat.

"Kau?" Iris zamrusdnya membulat tak percaya.

"Hn. Sekarang kembalikan tomatku" Walau nadanya terdengar datar, namun tatapan tajam pemuda itu jelas-jelas mengintimidasinya. Seolah Sakura adalah perampok bank yang mencuri milyaran yen.

"Tidak" Sakura segera memeluk plastik belajaannya. "Aku mendapatkan tomat ini dengan adil tau." Sasuke mencengkram lengan Sakura yang tengah memeluk belanjaanya. Memaksa gadis itu untuk berdiri.

"Kau tidak mendapatkannya dengan adil. Kau merampasnya" Pemuda yang terkenal dingin itu berusaha melepaskan pegangan Sakura pada belanjaannya.

"Salah sendiri kau tidak bisa mempertahankannya" tambah Sakura tidak mau kalah. Aksi tarik menarik pun kembali terjadi diantara mereka. Tiba-tiba sebuah bus berhenti. Orang-orang mulai menaiki bus, meninggalkan kedua orang yang tengah berebut tomat dan seorang pemuda berambut merah yang menatap mereka malas.

"Lepas dong, nanti aku ketinggalan bus" rengek Sakura. Masih berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke.

"Biarkan saja. Kau pencuri tomat" Sasuke mati-matian tidak mau melepaskan cengkramannya. Ia malah mencengkram lengan gadis itu semakin kuat.

"Kau tidak memberikanku pilihan lain" Dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura menendang Sasuke tepat di tulang kerignya. Menyebabkan pemuda itu mengaduh keras dan cengkramannya pada gadis itu terlepas.

"Ahhhh!"

Mengambil kesempatan yang ada, Sakura segera berlari menaiki bus. Mengabaikan rasa sakitnya Sasuke masih berusaha mengejar gadis itu ke dalam bus.

"Hentikan, Sasuke" Tangan Sabaku Gaara mendarat di bahunya. Menghentikan langak pemuda itu untuk mengejar Sakura lebih jauh. "Jangan ganggu dia"

* * *

"Kau tau ini sudah jam berapa?" Suara Inari membahana di ruang keluarga Yamanaka. Ibu dua anak itu berkacak pinggang memandangi Sakura yang hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sambil memeluk erat plastik belanjaannya. Sudah ia duga Inari akan marah.

"Maaf, Inari-sama. Tadi busnya sedikit terlambat" Walaupun itu adalah fakta, tetap saja pikiran Inari yang tidak pernah positif untuk anak yang sudah diadopsinya itu berkata bahwa itu hanyalah akal-akalan Sakura saja.

"Jangan banyak alasan. Dasar pemalas!" Sebuah tamparan mendarat telak di pipi Sakura. Sebuah tamparan yang sangat keras. Saking kerasnya meninggalkan jejak kemerahan telapak tangan Inari di pipi gadis itu.

Sakura mati-matian menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah. Dan ia berhasil. Toh sejak kecil ia sudah biasa dipelakukan begini. Ditampar dan dipukul hanya karena masalah sepele.

"Kau tau Ino punya penakit maagh. Tapi sengaja pulang terlambat" Kali ini ia menjabak rambut merah Sakura. Dengan kasar ditariknya rambut itu hingga wajah Sakura maju beeberapa senti. "Kau mau membunuh putriku ya? Brengsek"

Dan untuk dua puluh menit kedepan yang terdengar hanyalah suara pukulan Inari yang mendarat di hampir seluruh bagian tubuh gadis itu. Juga suara tangisan tertahan Sakura

* * *

Deidara membanting kasar pintu kamar adiknya. Ia mendapati sang adik tengah tiduran santai sambil menyantap buah-buahan segar di atas tempat tidurnya dan membaca sebuah majalah remaja.

"Ada apa Nii-san?" tanyanya. Tangannya tak berhenti mengambil sebutir stroberi dari atas piring yang ia letakkan di tempat tidurnya kemudian menelannya. Sementara iris aqua-nya tetap terfokus pada rubrik zodiak di majalah yang sedang dibacanya.

"Sakura sedang dipukul ibu. Kau dengar kan?" tanya kakak laki-lakinya tanpa berbasa-basi. Memang suara pukulan Inari terdengar samar hingga ke lantai atas. Karena ruang keluarga juga terletak tak jauh dari tangga.

"Dengar kok." Jawab Ino acuh tak acuh. Kehilangan kesabarannya, Deidara menyambar majalah yang dibaca adiknya kemudian membuangnya sembarang. "Hei! Majalku!"

Tanpa menghiraukan protes adiknya, Deidara melanjutkan perkataannya "Kau tau mengapa dia dimarahi. Kau tidak perlu berbohong kalau kau punya penyakit magh"

Ino menggerutu sebal. "Aku tidak berbohong pun pasti dia tetap dipukul kok." Dia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Kau tau sendiri Kaa-san paling suka menyiksanya."

"Cih. Kaa-san itu sudah tua. Tapi masih suka juga memukul orang" Dediara menggerutu kemudian meninggalkan kamar adiknya. Ia membanting pintu kamar Ino sama kerasnya dengan ketika ia membukanya.

"Hey, pintuku bisa rusak bodoh!" teriak Ino. Walau ia yakin kakaknya itu tidak akan mendengar teriakannya. Dia memonyongkan bibirnya kemudian menekuk mukanya sebal. "Lagipula kenapa sih sejak kecil Nii-san cuma berani protes padaku kalau Sakura dipukul. Sana protes ke Kaa-san!"

* * *

Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur dengan amat perlahan. Takut ia menyakiti tubuhnya yang baru saja mendapat luka baru karena pukulan Inari tadi siang. Dalam hari ia bersyukur karena malam ini Inari tidak memukulnya lagi. Ia juga bersyukur Inoichi, Ino dan Deidara menghabiskan makan malam mereka dengan diam.

"Haaah, satu malam lagi sudah terlewati." Gadis itu menghela nafas berat. Kadang ia bertanya, sampai kapan hidupnya akan seperti ini. Ia juga kadang membayangkan jika keluarga Yamanaka memperlakukannya layaknya anak dan bukan pembantu.

Lamunannya buyar ketika ia mendengar nada sms ponselnya. Dengan perlahan, tangan Sakura meraih ponsel merah mudanya yang ia letakkan di kasurnya, kemudian membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk.

_From : +6524599****_

_Besok aku jemput dirumah. Jam 7_

Sakura mengernyit bingung mendapati pesan yang amat pendek itu. Ia tidak tau itu nomor siapa. Sang pengirim juga tidak memberi tau namanya. Akhirnya Sakura memutskan untuk mengetik pesan balasan.

_To : +6524599****_

_Ini siapa yah?_

Tak sampai semenit, ponsel Sakura kembali berbunyi, kali ini bukan pesan. Melainkan telepon. Dari nomor yang sama. Awalnya Sakura ragu untuk mengangkat telponnya. Tapi karena penasaran, akhirnya gadis berambut merah muda memencet tombol hijau kemudian menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Halo?"

"_Jangan bilang kau tidak tau aku siapa"_

Mata hijau Sakura membelalak begitu ia mendengar suara baritone yang ia kenal. "Ne-Neji?" tebaknya. Walau ia yakin orang yang tengah menelponnya diseberang sana memang Neji.

"_Hn. Itu kau tau"_

"Maaf, aku tidak menyimpan nomormu, jadi-"

"_Tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku belum memberimu nomorku, wajar kalau kau tidak tau. Kalau kau tau nomorku sebelum kuhubungi, itu yang masalah"_

Sakura mengangguk. Walau ia tau Neji tidak mengetahuinya. Hey, tunggu dulu. Lalu bagaimana Neji bisa mendapat nomornya?

Seolah mengerti pertanyaan Sakura-yang bahkan saat ini tidak bisa Neji lihat- pria keturunan Hyuuga itu kembali menyahut. _"Nomormu aku dapatkan dari Hinata. Tenang saja aku bukan penguntit"_

"Oooh" respon Sakura. Dia cukup terkejut juga Neji seolah tau apa yang hendak ditanyakannya. "Ngomong-ngomong sepertinya besok aku mau naik bus saja. Aku sudah bilang kan aku lebih suka dengan suasana ramai"

"_Aku tidak memberimu pilihan untuk menolak. Dan soal itu tidak perlu khawatir. Pokoknya besok jam 7. Oyasumi"_

Neji kemudian memutuskan sambungan. Urat-urat kejengkelan muncul di dahi Sakura. "Hyuuga Neji sialan"

* * *

**Flashback**

_Naruto memasuki Retro Café yang hari itu lumayan ramai. Maklum saja hari itu panasnya minta ampun. Kebanyakan orang memutuskan untuk beristirahat di café mewah itu sambil menikmati milkshake ataupun minuman dingin lainnya yang dapat melegakan tenggorokan mereka. Naruto sendiri biasanya lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di rumah untuk tidur siang. Namun karena tiba-tiba sahabat baiknya menelpon dan meminta bertemu, Naruto akhirnya meninggalkan tempat tidurnya yang empuk. Tidak apalah. Toh Neji juga tidak setiap hari minta bertemu. Pikirnya._

_Pemuda Namikaze itu mendapati sahabatnya di meja ujung. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri Neji. "Hey" sapanya. Neji tersenyum singkat sebagai balasan. Naruto menarik kursi kosong dihadapan Neji kemudian mendudukinya._

_"Haah, panas sekali hari ini. Kau beruntung sekali punya sahabat sepertiku yang rela menerjang teriknya mentari untuk bertemu denganmu" ujar Naruto melankonis. Ia melambaikkan tangannya pada pelayan yang lewat kemudian memesan segelas soda lemon untuk menghilangkan rasa hausnya._

_Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Naruto mulai membuka pembicaraan. "Jadi, ada perlu apa bertemu denganku? Kenapa tidak mengundang Sasuke dan Sasori juga?"_

_Neji menyeruput juice jeruknya sebelum menjawab. "Sasuke dan Sasori tidak punya pengalaman dengan perempuan. Dijelaskan pada mereka pun rasanya mereka akan sulit mengerti"_

_"Hooh, jadi ini soal perempuan." Naruto memandang Neji antusias. Ini pertama kalinya Neji berbicara soal perempuan selain ibu dan adiknya. "Biar kutebak. Haruno Sakura kan?"_

_Neji sedikit tersedak juice-nya. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan ke-salah tingkahnya sebelum menjawab. "Ya." Pemuda itu sedikit menjauhkan gelas juice dari hadapannya. Ia menatap Naruto serius. "Aku ingin minta bantuanmu."_

_Seorang pelayan membawakan segelas soda lemon pesanan Naruto kemudian berlalu. Naruto kemudian menghabiskan sodanya dalam sekali teguk. Membuat Neji menatapnya tak percaya. "Aku haus bro" ujar Naruto, ia membersihkan bibirnya dengan tissue. "Jadi bantuan apa?"_

_"Sudah seharian ini aku mengantar jemputnya. Tapi dia bilang dia tidak nyaman naik kendaraan yang sepi" Neji memulai sesi curhatnya._

_"Jadi?"_

_"Aku butuh pendapatmu Naruto. Kau tau, aku berencana menyewa bus serta penumpang-penumpangnya sekalian"_

_Mata Naruto mebelalak tak percaya. "Kau sudah gila? Mana mungkin kau melakukannya? Lagipula kau kan paling benci berdesak-desakkan seprti itu."_

_Neji menyandarkan punggungnya. Berusaha rileks. "Habis mau bagaimana lagi?"_

_Naruto terdiam sejenak. Ia berpikir berusaha mencari ide untuk menolong temannya. Tiba-tiba sebuah balon lampu menyala di kepalanya. "Aha" Ia menjentikan jarinya. "Aku punya ide"_

* * *

Pagi itu Sakura menjalani harinya seperti biasa. Ia bangun subuh, membersihkan rumah, menyirami bunga dan membersihkan pekarangan, mandi, kemudian menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri. Tak lupa ia memasukkan sarapannya ke dalam kotak bekalnya untuk dimakan di sekolah. Dan untunglah pagi ini keluarga Yamanaka tidak berbuat macam-macam.

Tepat pukul tujuh, Sakura sudah siap ke sekolah. Ketika ia hendak berjalan menuju halte. Ia teringat pesan Neji. "Apa aku harus menunggunya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hoy, Sakura" Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya. Deidara berjalan kearahnya. Ahh, karena hari ini semua pekerjaan lancar, Sakura sudah siap ke sekolah saat Ino dan Deidara juga sudah siap.

"Ya, Deidara-sama?" Sakura sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Deidara yang berjalan mendekat. Takut disakiti oleh putra Yamanaka itu. Deidara yang menyadari pergerakan Sakura pun menghentikkan langkahnya.

Pria berambut pirang terang itu menatap Sakura sendu yang tentu saja tidak dapat dilihat Sakura, karena gadis itu terus menunduk tak berani menatapnya. "Hati-hati dijalan" Kalimat itu sukses membuat Sakura tercengang. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, namun Deidara telah berlalu dari hadapannya. Mobil BMW yang mengantar Deidara dan Ino kemudian berlalu dari hadapannya.

Masih dalam keadaan tercengang. Sakura tak mendengar klakson Aston Martin DBS yang terus menerus berbunyi. Mereasa tak direspon Sakura, sang pemilik mobil menurunkan kaca jendelanya, kemudian memanggil gadis itu.

"Sakura!" teriakkan itu sukse membuat Sakura tersadar. Ketika ia membalikkan wajahnya ia mendapati mobil Neji sudah terparkir di depan rumah. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya. Ia berhenti tepat di depan jendela yang terbuka.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu begini."

"Selamat pagi Sakura-chan" tiba-tiba suara Naruto terdengar dari jok belakang. Sakura melengokan kepalanya kedalam mobil Neji. Disana ia melihat tiga orang pemuda sudah duduk manis. Seorang pemuda yang ia kenali sebagai Namikaze Naruto, teman sekelasnya ketika SMP, seorang lagi berambut merah dan berwajah baby face –Sakura tidak kenal. Dan sosok terakhir adalah….

"Kau?" teriak Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya merespon dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

"Ouuh, Sakura-chan sudah kenal dengan Sasuke ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Ahh, kenal? Tidak kok. Hahaha. Cuma terkejut saja ada manusia dengan rambut seperti itu" dalih Sakura sambil tertawa garing. Sementara Sasuke sudah mati-matian menahan amarahnya. Bisa-bisanya pencuri tomat itu pura-pura tidak kenal denganku. Mengejek gaya rambutku lagi.

"Karena kau bilang tidak suka naik mobil yang sepi. Aku ajak Naruto, Sasori dan Sasuke ikut. Yah, walaupun Sasori dan Sasuke sepertinya tidak akan memberi kesan ramai" Neji yang sedari tadi diam pun berbicara.

"Hah?" Sakura melongo. Neji melakukan semua ini untuknya?

"Jadi kau yang namanya Sakura?" Sasori bersuara. Ia menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat, berhubung dari jendela, yang hanya bisa ia lihat adalah wajah gadis itu. "Pantas saja Neji dan Naruto suka, kau manis sih"

"Sasori.." Neji membalikkan kepalanya memandang Sasori dengan tatapan 'bajingan. Kau akan kubunuh' Sementara Naruto menyikutnya keras.

"Aduhhh. Hey sakit itu Naruto" bentak Sasori tak terima.

"Ano, aku.." Sakura tampak bingung sendiri.

"Sudahlah jangan hiraukan Sasori. Naiklah. Atau kita semua akan terlambat"

* * *

Mobil Neji telah terparkir rapi di halaman Konoha High. Empat orang pemuda dan seorang gadis turun dari dalamnya. Beruntung tak ada orang di parkiran. Hingga kedatangan mereka tak menjadi spotlight seperti biasanya. Terkecuali untuk Sakura.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka diisi oleh celotehan Sakura dan Naruto. Benar kata Neji, Sasuke dan Sasori sama sekali tidak memberikan kesan ramai pada perjalanan mereka.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku Neji" Sakura membungkuk singkat. Neji tersenyum tipis sebagai respon, kemudian ia, Sasori dan Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan parkiran. Sasuke sempat berhenti sejenak disamping Sakura.

"Masalah kita belum selesai" bisik Sasuke kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya. Sakura mendelik jengkel. Segitu marah kah pemuda itu hanya karena masalah tomat?

"Hey, Sakura-chan, bisa bicara sebentar?" Sakura tercengang. Ia baru sadar masih ada Naruto disitu.

Sakura tersenyum canggung. "Tentu saja"

Naruto menyandarkan dirinya di mobil Neji. Ia mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk ikut menyender di sampingnya. Awalnya Sakura agak ragu karena takut membuat mobil Neji lecet. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, tidak mungkin mobil semahal itu bisa lecet hanya karena ia dan Naruto senderi. Sakura pun menuruti isyarat Naruto dan menyandarkan dirinya disamping Naruto.

"Sakura-chan masih ingat denganku kan?" tanya Naruto mengawali pembicaraan. Menatap Sakura dengan senyum lebar yang selalu menjadi ciri khas-nya.

"Tentu saja" Sakura menatap balik Naruto dengan senyum hangatnya. "Kan Naruto temanku waktu SMP"

Naruto merasa hatinya menghangat. Ia bahagia Sakura masih mengingat dirinya. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu menunjukkan kebahagiannya pada Sakura. "Sakura-chan juga masih ingat waktu aku menyatakan perasaanku dulu?"

Sakura menunduk. Jelas ia masih ingat, waktu itu Naruto adalah pemuda incaran gadis-gadis SMP-nya, ia tidak mungkin lupa bahwa pemuda itu pernah menyatakan perasaan padanya. "Ingat.. ingat kok"

"Nee, Sakura-chan, jujur saja aku masih menyukaimu loh" kalimat itu sukses diucapkan Naruto tanpa beban sedikit pun. "Tapi Sakura-chan juga harusnya tau kalau Neji juga suka sama Sakura-chan"

"Hah?" Sakura hanya bisa melongo. Ia ingat Tenten selalu bilang ia tidak peka dengan perasaan lawan jenisnya. Selama ini ia selalu menganggap Tenten yang sok tau dengan hal itu, tapi nyatanya hari ini ia sadar akan kebenaran perkataan Tenten. Terkecuali jika Naruto berbohong sih.

"Hahaha, Sakura-chan sepertinya belum tau yah. Dasar, kau ini tidak peka sekali" tawa Naruto pecah. Membuat Sakura menekuk mukanya jengkel. "Neji kemarin berencana menyewa bus dan penumpangnya sekalian, supaya Sakura-chan mau berangkat sama Neji"

"APA?" Kali ini Sakura benar-benar terkejut. Tidak bisa ia bayangkan kalau perkataannya yang hanya alasan belaka itu dianggap serius oleh Neji.

"Ini pertama kalinya Neji jatuh cinta, Sakura-chan." Naruto mulai menegakan badannya. Ia memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya. "Jadi kuharap kalau Sakura-chan tidak suka pada Neji, jangan beri dia harapan palsu. Aku berkata begini bukan karena aku masih suka padamu loh. Tapi kau tau, kadang persahabatan bisa rusak hanya karena masalah asmara."

Sakura terdiam. Membiarkan Naruto melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Aku sudah memutuskan, kalau Sakura-chan suka pada Neji, aku akan merelakan Sakura-chan untuk Neji. Tapi…" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Sementara Sakura terus memundurkan wajahnya. Kemudian ia tak bergerak lagi karena kepalanya sudah membentur kaca mobil Neji. Kini wajah Naruto hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya. "..tapi kalau Sakura-chan bisa membalas perasaanku, jangan beri harapan lagi pada Neji" dan sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi Sakura.

Naruto menarik kembali wajahnya. Senyuman lebarnya kembali ia sunggingkan. "Tapi kalau Sakura-chan tidak suka sama aku dan Neji, sebaiknya bicaralah." Kemudian pemuda keturunan Namikaze itu meninggalkan Sakura yang hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Ia masih bisa merasakan kecupan Naruto di pipinya. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Dan dia hampir lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas. Sekali lagi ia mensyukuri keadaan parkiran yang sepi.

TBC

YAY ! YAY !

Setelah begadang dua hari dua malam. Akhirnya Chapter ini selesai juga

Walau gak sesempurna novel-novel yang di jual di Gramedia sih T^T

Tapi gak papa… Selama Reader-sama senang membacanya.

Ditunggu Reviewnya yah

And let me know what do u think about who should be Sakura's couple


	4. Chapter 4

HOLAAA Minna-San

Gomen Author telat lagi, tapi kali ini, author punya alasan yang jelas. Author baru aja tiba di Izhevsk, Rusia untuk ngelanjutin kuliah, dan setibanya disana author sibuuuk banget, baru sekarang deh bisa d update. Anyway author minta maaf kalau chapter ini agak mengecewakan. Dan author juga minta maaf gak bisa balas review satu2

Nanti kalau author udah bisa lumayan terbiasa sama Izhevsk and punya lebih banyak waktu luang, anuthor janji bakalan nulis chapter yang lebih panjang plus balas review satu2. Anyway author udah gemetaran nihh sambil nulis pesan ini,, jadi to the point aja yaaaa

* * *

Perkataan Naruto masih terngiang jelas di pikiran Sakura. Tentu saja Sakura terus kepikiran. Baru kali ini ia menghadapi masalah yang lebih rumit dari masalah keluarga Yamanaka. Yahh, walaupun dulu di SMP, memang banyak cowok keren dan kaya yang menawarkan diri untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi tetap saja, dia kan-

"HARUNO SAKURA!" teriakan lantang Tenten tak hanya membuyarkan lamunan Sakura yang duduk tepat disampingnya, tapi juga mengagetkan seisi kelas yang pagi itu belum terlalu ramai mengingat pelajaran baru akan dimulai setengah jam lagi. Biasanya kelas akan ramai lima menit sebelum bel berbunyi.

"Kenapa sih teriak begitu?" tanya Sakura jengkel sembari mengusap-usap telinganya, berharap tak ada kerusakan yang terjadi dengan indra pendengarannya. Anak-anak lainnya yang awalnya kaget dengan teriakan Tenten pun kini sudah mulai melanjutkan aktivitas awal mereka.

"Habis aku ajak bicara kau malah melamun. Dipanggil pelan-pelan malah tak ada respon" balas Tenten tak kalah jengkelnya. "Sudahlah lupakan saja. Ngelamunin apa kau?"

Wajah Sakura berubah panik. Ia tidak mungkin menceritakan yang sebenranya pada Tenten, walaupun selama ini gadis itulah yang menjadi tempat curhatan terbaiknya. Hanya saja ia tak tau bagaimana harus menghadapi Tenten, jika gadis itu tau Neji menyukainya. Itu pun kalau Naruto tidak bohong. "Emm, aku sedang melamun tentang Yamanaka. Seperi biasa" dalih gadis itu.

Tenten menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya maklum. "Memangnya pagi ini ada masalah apa lagi?" tanyanya. Tenten memang selalu tertarik dengan kehidupan Sakura. Bagi Tenten, kehidupan gadis itu bagaikan Cinderella. Dan ia tinggal menunggu pangerannya datang dan membebaskannya dari keluarga Yamanaka yang kejam –hal ini selalu dicemoh Sakura-.

"Bukan hal yang penting kok" jawab Sakura mengingat hari ini keluarga Yamanaka tak banyak berulah. "Ngomong-ngomong kau tadi sedang membicarakan apa?"

Wajah Tenten berubah lima kali lebih antusias dari yang tadi. Ia segera menyambar tas-nya yang ia simpan di laci meja, kemudian mengaduk-aduk isinya. Cukup lama gadis bermaga Chen itu mencari, kemudian tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah lipatan kertaskecil dari dalam tas sekolahnya. "Ini dia"segera dibukanya lipatan kertas itu, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

Rupanya kertas itu merupakan kriteria-kriteria yang harus dipenuhi seorang siswa jika ingin mengajukan dirinya di Osis. Sakura tahu Tenten orang yang sangat suka berorganisasi. Sejak SMP, gadis itu selalu terlibat bermacam-macam kegiatan dan tergabung dalam banyak klub sekolah.

"Jadi, berencana mendaftar?" tanya Sakura sambil terus membaca isi kertas itu. Menurutnya Tenten sudah memenuhi semua kriteria yang diajukan.

"Tentu saja. Dan tahun ini kau harus ikut!" perkataan Tenten sukses membuat Sakura menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Whooa, tunggu dulu. Aku tidak tertarik" tolak Sakura. Ia sudah punya banyak tugas di rumahnya, dan jika ia bergabung di Osis, bukannya tidak mungkin ia akan mati karena kecapekan –oke, ia agak sedikit berlebihan-.

"Duh, kenapa sih. Dengar ya" Tenten mencengkram pelan kedua bahu Sakura. Ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan meyakinkan. "Kalau kau sibuk di Osis kau akan jarang berada di rumah. Dan berarti tugasmu akan berkurang."

"Benar juga sih" Pikiran Sakura kini berubah. Benar apa kata temannya. Semakin sibuk dia di Osis bukan tak mungkin akan semakin sedikit waktunya di rumah. Ia punya alasan yang bagus untuk menghindari tugas-tugas pembantu-nya. Keluarga Yamanaka yang selalu berpura-pura baik itu kan tak mungkin datang ke sekolah untuk melabarkanya lantaran ia belum membereskan pekerjaan rumah tangga karena ia sibuk di Osis. "Aku mau deh kalau begitu" putus Sakura akhirnya.

"Yeay" Tenten memeluk sahabatnya kencang. "Tahun ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan"

**LIFE OFA BLOOMING SAKURA**

**CHAPTER 4**

Yakumo Kurama menutup map-nya begitu memastikan semua agenda tahunan Osis sudah di jalankan dengan baik. Tahun ini gadis itu telah menginjak tahun ketiganya di Konoha High, itu berarti ia sudah tidak dapat lagi berpartisipasi dalam Osis. Karena sekolahnya mengharuskan setiap siswa kelas tiga agar terlepas dari segala kegiatan organisasi dan klub, untuk fokus menghadapi ujian akhir.

Berbeda dengan ketua Osis Hyuuga Neji yang tahun ini baru naik ke kelas XII. Sungguh mengangumkan memang, bagaimana ia bisa terpilih menjadi ketua Osis di tahun pertamanya.

"Brosur pemilihan Osis yang baru sudah di sebar. Tinggal pendataan dan pemilihan saja. Kalau semua berjalan sesuai agenda, harusnya minggu depan sudah ada Osis yang baru" lapor Yakumo pada anggota Osis lainnya, yang harus merelakan makan siang mereka untuk mengikuti rapat dadakan. Anehnya tak ada yang mengeluh, karena semua anggota Osis tahun lalu merupakan siswa bertanggung jawab yang dipilih setelah seleksi ketat Komite Sekolah.

Tangan Uchiha Sasuke terangkat, hendak mengajukan pertanyaan. Setelah dipersilahkan Neji selaku pemimpin rapat, pemuda Uchiha itu pun bertanya. "Mengapa baru minggu depan Osis yang baru terbentuk? Bukankah target awal kita adalah lusa?"

"Benar. Tapi kau harus ingat bahwa walaupun Osis adalah satu-satunya organisasi sekolah, masih ada banyak klub yang juga memulai pendaftaran dan pergantian pengurus." Jawab Yakumo sambil membenahi kertas-kertas laporan di mejanya.

"Ya, awalnya kita tidak mengantisipasi hal itu. Karena itu mungkin Osis tahun ini baru bisa terbentuk minggu depan. Agar tidak terburu-buru. Juga mengimbangi klub-klub sekolah yang juga melakukan pemilihan anggota dan penggantian pengurus" kali ini suara berwibawa Neji yang menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Diikuti oleh anggukan paham dari anggota Osis yang lainnya.

"Baiklah, kalau sudah tidak ada pertanyaan lagi, rapat pertanggung jawaban Osis yang terakhir ini aku tutup." Neji bangkit berdiri diikuti seluruh murid dalam ruangan. "Terimakasih atas pengabdian dan kerja keras kalian selama ini. Semoga Osis kedepannya bisa lebih baik lagi" tutup Neji diikuti tepukan tangan dari seluruh peserta rapat.

* * *

"Kau mau mencalonkan diri lagi tahun ini?" tanya Sasuke pada Neji begitu ruang Osis telah sepi. Kini hanya ia, dan Neji yang tinggal di ruangan itu. Mereka berdua memang sudah berencana menghabiskan sisa istirahat makan siang yang hanya tinggal lima menit itu di sana.

Neji menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, sambil menyamankan posisi duduknya di sofa. "Entahlah. Mungkin tidak. Aku capek" jawabnya jujur. Ketika ia di kelas satu, Sasori diam-diam memasukan formulir pendaftaran Osis atas nama Neji dan Sasuke. Niatnya sih iseng-iseng saja. Toh ia yakin orang secuek Neji dan Sasuke mana mungkin diterima menjadi Osis. Namun kenyataannya, Neji malah terpilih menjadi kandidat ketua Osis yang kemudian mengalahkan lawan-lawannya yang kelas dua dengan perbandingan nilai yang jauh. Sementara Sasuke diterima menjadi anggota biasa.

"Kau benar. Awas saja kalau Sasori sialan itu berani memasukkan nama kita berdua lagi diam-diam" Sasuke memijit pelan pelipisnya. Setahun belakangan ia jadi kurang tidur karena tugas-tugas Osis padahal ia masih kelas satu. "Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana perkembanganmu dengan Haruno? Dia tidak semenarik yang kupikirkan"

Neji menyunggingkan senyum tipis sebelum menjawab. "Jangan asal bicara. Sakura itu gadis yang menarik. Tapi-" sedetik kemudian senyum Neji tergantikan dengan tatapan sendu. "-sepertinya dia tidak tertarik denganku"

Sasuke dapat menangkap nada putus asa dalam kalimat Neji barusan. Tidak tega melihat Neji bersedih pasca kehilangan harpan pada cinta pertamanya, Sasuke meninju pelan bahu Neji bermaksud memberikannya semangat. "Mana ada gadis yang tidak tertarik dengamu, mate. Haruno pasti akan jatuh dalm pesonamu. Lihat saja"

Neji balas meninju pelan bahu Sasuke. Wajahnya sendunya sudah tergantikan dengan wajah cerianya ditambah seringai yang berhasil menjerat hati ratusan wanita Konoha Leaf City. "Thanks, mate. Semoga kau benar"

* * *

Hari ini, selepas jam makan siang, semua pelajaran sengaja diberhentikan. Digantikan dengan acara pendaftaran klub-klub dan Osis. Aula besar sengaja direnovasi sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk banyak blok. Di setiap blok, diletakkan dua buah meja dan garis antrian sengaja dibentuk menggunakan tali. Dibalik meja-meja itu, duduk perwakilan setiap klub yang akan mendata siswa baru untuk bergabung.

Di blok pertama, di tengah Aula besar, Neji dan Yakumo meneriama setiap formulir siswa yang berniat menjadi Osis. Sakura dan Tenten termaksud dalam antrian blok itu. Neji tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya ketika Sakura menyerahkan formulir pendaftarannya pada Yakumo. Neji merasa agak kecewa karena gadis itu tak memandangnya. Tanpa bisa ditahannya, suaranya sudah kerluar dari kerongkongannya.

"Kenapa kau berniat menjadi Osis?" pertanyaan itu sukses mengagetkan Sakura. Perasaannya, sedari tadi tidak ada siswa yang ditanya oleh ssang ketua Osis, hanya memberikan formulir lalu pergi. Sakura menatap Neji takut-takut.

"Aku.. aku ingin berorganisasi" jawabnya agak gugup. Taku-takut Neji menghetahui alasan sebenarnya ingin masuk Osis.

"Wah, kalau begitu Osis memang tempat yang pas. Semoga kau ditermia" suara ramah Yakumo menengahi Sakura dan Neji yang tanpa sadar saling bertatapan. Membuat Tenten dibelakangnya menjadi khawatir.

"Ah, terimakasih, Kurama-senpai. Aku permisi dulu" dengan anggukan dan senyuman Yakumo, Sakura pun berlalu. Ia mendudukan dirinya di tempat duduk yang tersedia. Seberkas perasaan aneh muncul di dadanya. Apakah ini karena ia menatap mata lavender Neji yang indah itu terlalu lama. Ahh, pikir apa sih aku.

"Hey" sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahunya. Pelakunya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Tenten. "Kulihat Neji menatapmu intens tadi" Sakura meneguk ludahnya, taku-takut Tenten tahu mengenai perasaan orang yang ia idolakan. "Ada apa diantara kalian berdua sih?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Mungkin dia heran saja. Karena orang yang pendiam sepertiku mau berorganisasi" Sakura berusaha memberi alasan.

"Ooh" dan ia sangat bersyukur Tenten tak bertanya lebih. "Ngomong-ngomong kau mau mendaftar ke klub mana? Aku sih tertarik sekali dengan klub bela diri di sana" telunjuknya mengarahkan ke sebuah blok dimana barisan anak laki-laki mengantri. Mungkin Tenten akan jadi perempuan pertama yang mendaftar. "Mau ikut?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Mana mau dia ikut klub begitu. Yang ada, baru mulai latihan, dia sudah patah tulang. "Tidak. Sepertinya aku akan melihat-lihat klub teater dulu"

Tenten mengangguk-angguk. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku duluan ya" diangguki Sakura, Tenten pun berlalu. Setelah duduk sejenak, gadis musim semi ini pun ikut berdiri. Ditatapnya barisan anak-anak yang sedang mengantri di bagian klub teater.

"Kenapa melihat mereka seperti itu?" sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Ia menoleh pada sumber suara dan mendapati pemuda berambut merah itu tengah tersenyum ramah ke arahnya.

"Sasori ya?"

"Hey mana sopan santunmu" laki-laki itu mengacak-acak rambut Sakura, membuat beberapa gadis yang kebetulan lewat menatap iri Sakura. "Begini-begini aku ini senpai-mu"

"Ano, maaf, Sasori-senpai" Sakura menangkap tangan Sasori yang tadi mengacak rambutnya.

"Kau tidak memanggil Neji dengan embel-embel senpai karena dia menyukaimu aku masih mengerti" wajah Sakura memerah seketika. "Dan Naruto yang seangkatanmu, yang juga menyukaimu tidak memanggilku senpai aku juga masih mengerti, karena dia teman baikku" sekali lagi wajah Sakura memerah. "Tapi jangan mentang-mentang Naruto dan Neji menyukaimu kau malah tidak memanggilku senpai ya"

"Tidak kok, senpai. Aku benar-benar minta maaf" Sakura berulang-ulang kali membungkukan badannya.

"Baik. Aku maafkan dengan satu syarat"

Sakura mendesah pelan. Kenapa sih banyak sekali orang yang suka mengambil keuntungan dari kesalahannya. Namun akhirnya Sakura setuju juga. "Syarat apa senpai?"

Sasori menyeringai lebar sebelum menjawab. "Kau harus masuk klub teater"

* * *

Sasuke sangat menikmati suasana sepi dan tenang atap sekolah. Apalagi kalau tak ada satu orang pun murid disana. Rasanya bagaikan ia yang memiliki tempat itu. Dimana tidak ada perempuan-perempuan sinting yang mengikutinya sepanjang hari.

Berbicara tentang perempuan sinting, pikirannya kembali menuju pada Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang telah merampas tomat kesukaanya. Ya, sampai sekarang laki-laki emo itu tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya hingga kedua teman baiknya bisa terpikat oleh pesona gadis kasar itu.

Tapi harus Sasuke akui, ada yang menarik dari gadis itu. Warna rambutnya yang seindah bunga sakura yang bersemi, matanya yang hijau bagaikan padang rumput yang teduh, dan-HEY!

Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri ketika ia tanpa sadar memuji gadis itu dalam hati. Tiba-tiba dirasakanya getaran di saku celananya. Kemudian pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu merogoh ponselnya yang bergetar dibalik saku celananya. Tulisan _Baka Aniki Calling_ tercetak jelas di LCD Samsung Galaxi Mega-nya, dengan malas, digesernya bulatan hijau keluar dari lingkarannya kemudian ditempelkannya android itu di telinganya.

"Ada apa?"

_ "Mana sopan santunmu Sasuke-chan. Bulannya bilang halo"_ gerutu Itachi dengan nada yang menurut Sasuke menjijikan.

"Jangan banyak basa-basi. Ada apa?"

Terdengar Itachi menghela nafas berat, pasrah dengan sikap adiknya. _"Hari ini Uchiha Corp dan Sabaku Corp mengadakan acara amal, kau ingat?"_

"Ya, lalu?"

_ "Nah, sebagai direktur utama Uchiha Corp, akulah yang seharusnya memberi sambutan pada acara itu,sayangnya ada rapat mendadak dengan klien kita di Korea. Jadi aku tidak bisa hadir. Tapi kau tenang saja, aku sudah memberitau pimpinan Sabaku Corp yang kebetulan juga tidak bisa hadir, kalau kau yang akan menggantikanku"_

Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke mengumpat Itachi dalam hidupnya. Kenapa sih kakak satu-satunya itu begitu seenaknya. "Aku tidak mau" tolaknya tegas

_"Loh kok tidak mau sih. Kan cuma ada kau yang bisa mewakili perusahaan"_

"Masih ada Gaara"

_ "Gaara belum resmi dicatat sebagai pemegang saham sebelum dia berumur dua puluh tahun. Walaupun dia putra pemilik Sabaku Corp rasanya kan kurang sopan, jika bukan perwakilan Uchiha Corp yang mewakili. Ingat ini ide Uchiha Corp, Sabaku Corp hanya membantu mendanai saja. Lagipul-"_

Tak ingin mendengar ceramahan kakaknya lebih lama lagi, Sasuke pun memutuskan perkataan kakaknya. "Baiklah-baiklah. Aku pergi. Katakan dimana acaranya."

Sasuke yakin kakaknya tengah tersenyum walaupun Sasuke tidak dapat melihatnya. _"Panti Asuhan Aoki"_

* * *

Sakura turun dari bus yang ditumpanginya begitu bus telah mencapai halte dekat panti asuhan tempatnya dibesarkan dulu. Sambil berjalan, gadis musim semi itu memikirkan hal yang terjadi tadi siang. Senpai tidak tahu dirinya –Sasori- memaksanya bergabung dengan klub teater, yah walaupun pada dasarnya Sakura memang sudah tertarik untuk bergabung. Tapi itu bukan masalahnya. Masalahnya adalah alasan Sasori memakasa Sakura bergabung.

"Aku ingin mengawasimu dari dekat, supaya kau tidak bermain api di belakang Naruto dan Neji. Kalau kau bergabung dengan klub-ku, akan lebih mudah mengawaasimu"

Mengingat kembali alasan Sasori membuat Sakura naik darah. Memangnya dia siapanya Naruto dan Neji? Tapi pada akhirnya Sakura bergabung juga dengan klub yang memang sudah menarik perhatiannya sejak awal.

Tak terasa kini ia telah sampai di sebuah geduang berukuran sedang dengan halaman depan yang sempit namun asri dan ditata sedemikian rupa hingga begitu menarik untuk dilihat. Tulisan 'Panti Asuhan Aoki' tertera indah diatas sebuah papan kayu tua yang masih terawat. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir Sakura ketika ia mendapati Kurenai tengah duduk di teras depan.

"Kaa-chan!" panggilnya seraya berlari. Kurenai yang awalnya sibuk membaca sebuah majalah pun mengalihkan perhatiannya begitu suara Sakura yang sudah sangat ia kenal memanggilnya.

"Sakura-chan" keduanya pun terlarut dalam pelukan singkat. Sebelum akhirnya Kurenai berkata. "Syukurllah kau sudah disini."

"Aa" jawab Sakura agak enggan. Bukannya ia tak suka berada di rumahnya sejak kecil itu, hanya saja ia agak malas membicarakan mengenai orang tua kandungnya. Kurenai yang menyadari gelagat Sakura itu pun tersenyum teduh.

"Ayo masuk dulu, Sakura-chan. Kebetulan hari ini ada acara dengan Uchiha corp" Kurenai membimbing gadis yang sudah ia anggap anak kandungnya itu masuk.

"Uchiha corp? Perusahaan besar itu?" Kurenai mengangguk. "Ada acara apa dengan mereka?"

"Mereka mengadakan acara amal di sini. Ahh ia, Sabaku corp juga ikut" keduanya berhenti begitu mencapai ruang keluarga. Ruang keluarga adalah ruang paling besar di panti asuhan itu, tempat anak-anak dan para pengasuh berkumpul bersama untuk bersantai ataupun bermain.

"Lalu kapan acaranya?" Kurenai tersenyum simpul begitu ia membukakan pintu yang menjadi pengahalan terakhir menuju ruang keluarga. Di dalamnya, anak-anak panti asuhan sudah duduk bersila dengan manis diatas sebuah karpet. Dan ditengahnya, seorang yang Sakuar kenal tengah memberikan pidato-nya.

Gemuruh tepuk tangan menyambuti Sasuke begitu ia menyelesaikan kata sambutannya. Dan ketika ia hendak kembali duduk, ia mendapati gadis pencuri tomat itu berdiri bersama Kurenai-san, yang ia ketahui merupakan salah satu pengasuh di panti itu. Keduanya sempat bertatapan beberapa saat, sebelum Inuzuka Hana –sekretaris Itachi- berdeham ringan. Menyadarkan Sasuke bahwa laki-laki itu sudah tak seharusnya berdiri di tengah-tengah kerumunan itu.

'Urusan kita belum selesai, pink' batinnya jengkel

Begitu melihat Sasuke, niatan Sakura untuk berlama-lama di situ pun sirna. Segera ditariknya Kurenai keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Nee, Kaa-chan. Aku baru ingat tidak bisa berlama-lama hari ini. Katakan saja apa yang perlu Kaa-chan katakan" desak Sakura

Kurenai yang bingung atas perubahan mood Sakura pun memutuskan untuk memaklumi. Ia membimbing gadis itu menuju salah satu sofa terdekat, kemudian mendudukan diri. "Sakura-chan, ingat tidak waktu Sakura-chan berulangtahun yang ke lima?" Sakura mengangguk. "Hari itu, seorang pria datang, membawakan sesuatu" Wanita itu perlahan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari balik saku roknya. Sebuah kotak kecil bewarna merah muda yang dihiasi pita yang juga berwarna merah muda.

"Katanya, tepat sepuluh tahun setelah Sakura-chan diadopsi, Kaa-chan baru bisa memberikan ini pada Sakura-chan" Kurenai menyodorkan kotak itu. Dengan agak gemetar, Sakura meraih kotak itu. Entah apa isinya, namun kotak itu sangat ringan.

"Bukalah"

Setelah memantapkan hati, Sakura dengan perlahan membuka pita yang melilit kotak itu. Kemudian mengangkat tutupnya. Hanya ada secarik kertas dalam kotak itu. Ketika Sakura mengangkatnya, ia bisa merasakan betapa rapuhnya kertas itu, bahkan kertas itu sudah mulai menguning.

Jari-jari Sakura gemetar ketika ia membuka lipatan kertas itu. Dan akhirnya membacanya.

_ Inoichi tau masa lalumu_

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Hy Minna

Kali ini updatenya cepat kan. Hehehe

Mulai sekarang berhubung author punya waktu kosong tiga hari dalam seminggu, author janji bakal lebih kilat updatenya. Anyway balas review dulu

Tohko Omiya : Ini udah lanjut, bos. Gak papa kok gak login, asal udah mau baca and review fic ini aja author udah seneng banget *senyum 5 jari

1st Guest *berhubung ada 2 guest : Berhubung ini fic sakura centric, sakura pasti bakalan jadi rebutan. Hehehehe. Pairnya akan saya masukin semua. Jadi tetep baca ya

2nd Guest : Ini udah kilat banget. Hehehehe

Buat yang login udah author balas di PM ya, kalao belom segera lapor author *emang elo siapa?*

Anyway ini dia chapter 5

* * *

"_Selamat, Sakura-chan. Mulai hari ini kau akan punya keluarga baru" mata bocah tujuh tahun itu berbinar bahagia mendengar apa yang baru saja dikaatakan Kurenai._

"_Benarkah, Kaac-han?" tanya bocah itu dengan nada antusias. _

"_Tentu saja. Kaa-chan kan tidak pernah berbohong pada Sakura-chan" jawab Kurenai sembari mengacak rambut pink bocah itu. _

"_Wahhh, Sakura senang sekali" bocah itu melompat gembira berkali-kali. "Yey, Sakura akan punya keluarga baru"_

_Kurenai tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya melihat kebahagiaan bocah yang sudah ia anggap anak sendiri. "Oh ia, nama keluarga barumu adalah Yamanaka"_

* * *

Sakura ingat hari itu. Hari dimana keluarga barunya menjemputnya di panti asuhan. Ia ingat tatkala hari itu ia menyambut mereka dengan senyum yang lebarnya bisa mencapai sisi wajahnya. Seorang pria dewasa berambut pirang yang dikuncir tinggi dan rapih, menggunakan jas lengkap dengan dasinya. Seorang wanita berambut cokelat bergelombang yang disanggul berdiri di sampingnya. Tak lupa dua orang bocah berbeda gender didepan mereka. Berdiri dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa Sakura defenisikan.

Sakura juga ingat, bagaimana pria itu memperkenalkan namanya. "Halo, Sakura. Namaku Inoichi. Ayah barumu" bahkan Inoichi membelai kepalanya lembut. "Ini adalah istriku, yang akan menjadi ibumu. Namanya Inari"

Wanita itu tersenyum, membungkukkan kepalanya sedikit demi mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura. "Hay, Sakura." Sapanya kala itu. Dan Sakura membalasnya dengan antusias.

"Ini adalah kakak-kakakmu, Deidara dan Ino" Inoichi menepuk pelan bahu kedua anak kandungnya. Sakura menghampiri mereka berdua, masih dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya. Dan dibalas dengan dengusan malas Deidara dan muka masam Ino.

Sakura juga masih ingat. Betapa besar semangatnya ketika memasuki kediaman Yamanaka untuk yang pertama kalinya. Memandang dengan kagum setiap barang mewah di dalam rumah yang juga mewah dan megah itu. Dari sanalah semuanya dimulai.

Tak lama kemudian, perilaku Inari padanya semakin berubah. Kata-kata kasar sering diucapkan wanita paruh baya itu pada Sakura kecil. "Jangan pernah panggil aku ibu. Karena aku bukan ibu mu." Adalah kalimat pertama yang Inari ucapkan tatkala Sakura memanggilnya ibu untuk pertama kalinya. Membuat Sakura berpikir betapa bagusnya acting Inari di panti asuhan tadi. Seolah wanita itu benar-benar menyayanginya.

Dan hal yang paling tidak bisa Sakura lupakkan adalah perkataan Inoichi padanya semasa itu. "Kalau bukan karena Mebuki, aku tidak akan sudi mengadopsimu"

**LIFE OF A BLOOMING SAKURA**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Written by Seraphina Hall**

Waktu itu, Sakura tak pernah berpikir untuk menanyakan siapa Mebuki yang disebut Inoichi. Toh waktu itu ia masih sangat kecil. Ditambah ia tidak begitu peduli pad keluarga kandungnya. Bagi Sakura, dirinya adalah anak yang tak diinginkan. Dibuang oleh kedua orang tua kandungnya, kemudian dianggap pembantu oleh keluarga asuhnya. Lantas, disembunyikkannya kebenciannya pada hidupnya melalui perilakunya yang ceria.

Dunia seolah mengoloknya. Bagaimana mungkin takdir begitu mempermainkannya. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang tahu tentang masa lalunya adalah orang yang selama ini begitu dekat dengannya.

"Inoichi…" gumamnya rendah. Ia tengah duduk sendiri di teras depan panti, sementara Kurenai sudah pamit beberapa waktu yang lalu. 'Bergabung dengan anak-anak dan pengurus panti lainnya untuk mengikuti acara amal, dan juga memberikan Sakura waktu sendiri', alasannya.

Ketka pikirannya kembali melayang, tentang haruskah ia mengetahui masa lalunya, seorang pemuda tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya. Mendengus, sebelum akhirnya berkata. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

Sakura menatap malas pemuda di sampingnya. "Bukan urusanmu"

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu mendengus. "Aku semakin tak mengerti" ia menyelonjorkan kakinya yang terasa kram karena terus duduk bersimpuh didalam. "Bagaimana mungkin Neji dan Naruto bisa tertarik pada gadis macam kau"

Sakura tersenyum sendu. Pikiran 'dunia sedang mempermainkannya' kembali berputar di pikirannya. "Apa menurutmu begitu?" tanyanya. Membuat pemuda yang baru ia ketahui bernama Sasuke itu mengernitkan dahinya.

"Apa maksudmu, Haruno?"

Kali ini Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. Segaris kerutan emosi terpeta di wajah cantiknya. "Apa menurutmu mereka benar-benar menyukaiku? Bukan hanya untuk mempermainkanku?"

"Jaga bicaramu Haruno!" emosi Sasuke tersulut dengan pertanyaan barusan. Memangnya gdis Haruno pikir dia itu siapa? Seenaknya menuduh sahabat-sahabatnya mempermainkannya. Sudah untung dua lelaki tampan itu mau memnuka hati untuk gadis kasar –menurut Sasuke- macam Sakura.

"Harusnya aku yang berbicara seperti itu, Uchiha!" Sakura balas membentak. Kini keduanya saling mentap penuh emosi. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat kilat kemarahan di mata emerald Sakura yang biasanya memancarkan keriangan. "Kau terus berkata tidak mengerti bagaimana sahabat-sahabatmu bisa menyukaiku. Memangnya kau pikir kau tampan apa? Seharusnya kau berkaca dulu sebelum menghinaku"

Sasuke tertohok. Seumur hidupnya, baru pernah seorang gadis meragukan ketampanannya. "Matamu memang bermasalah, Haruno" sahut Sasuke akhirnya. 'matamu bermasalah karena kau tidak bisa melihat aku ini tampan, dasar jelek' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Terserahlah" gadis itu meraih tas sekolahnya yang ia letakkan di sampingnya, kemudian bangkit berdiri. "Dengar, Uchiha. Pada awalnya aku tidak tertarik pada Neji dan Naruto. Jadi kau tidak usah takut, kalau mereka menyukaiku yang tak sepadan dengan kalian" lalu gadis musim semi itu berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Jagan sok, Haruno!" umpat Sasuke ketika gadis itu mulai berjalan. Sasuke yankin gadis itu masih bisa mendengarnya.

* * *

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya Inari begitu Sakura tiba di kediaman Yamanaka. Kerutan amarah terpeta jelas di wajah wanita paruh baya itu karena Sakura baru pulang ketika hari menjelang sore.

Sakura yang biasanya akan segera menunduk takut kemudian meminta maaf pun kini hanya bergeming.

"Apa kau tuli, anak sialan?" Inari melayangkan tangannya hendak menampar wajah Sakura, namun belum sempat tangan itu menyentuh permukaan kulit Sakura, tangan Sakura sudah terlebih dahulu menagkap tangan Inari.

"Aku dari mana itu bukan urusan anda" Inari tak menyadari tangannya dalam cengkraman Sakura kini bergetar, mendapati ini perlawanan pertama Sakura padanya. Selama ini gadis itu selalu menerima setiap pukulan dan cacian darinya. Namun Inari berusaha menyembunyikkan ekspresi keterkejutannya. Ia menyetak kasar tangannya dalam cengkraman Sakura yang mulai melemah.

"Jadi kau sudah mulai berani melawanku?" ibu dua anak itu melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Kau memang tak tahu diuntung"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Inari melihat Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan menantang. Seolah-olah gadis itu tak takut lagi padanya. "Ya, aku memang tak tahu diuntung. Mungkin itu sebabnya orangtua kandungku membuangku. Aku tidak pernah menyesal mereka membuangku. Karena Kaa-chan dan orang-orang di panti menerimaku" gadis itu mengepalkan erat kedua tangannya. "Penyesalan terbesarku adalah, mengapa harus keluarga tak beperikemanusiaan seperti kalian yang mengadopsiku"

Inari membelalakkan kedua bola matanya. Tercengang dengan kalimat kasar yang baru pertama kali diucapkan gadis yang sudah sepuluh tahun diadopsinya. "Memangnya kau pikir aku juga sudi mengadopsimu?" suara wanita itu meninggi.

"Lalu kenapa mengadopsiku? Mengapa mengadopsiku?" Inari hendak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, mungkin dengan teriakan yang lebih besar. Tapi wanita itu lantas segera menutup kembali mulutnya. Kesal tak mendapat jawaban, Sakura mendorong Inari kasar, mengakibatkan wanita itu terhuyung kebelakang dan menabrak sebuah guci kristal bernilai milyarana yen hingga pecah. "Jawab aku, sialan!" makinya.

"CUKUP!" Inari kehilangan kesabarannya. Beruntung di rumah itu tak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua. "Aku tidak tahu lagi apa untungnya mengadopsiku. Lebih baik sekarang kau keluar dari rumahku. Pergi!"

Sakura menendang kasar pecahan-pecahan guci mahal yang berhamburan di lantai. "Tak perlu kau usir pun aku akan pergi. Aku sudah muak dengan keluarga brengsek ini" gadis itu kemudian berari meinggalkan Inari yang masih tercengang.

* * *

Sakura merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Entah dirasuki apa, tiba-tiba ia jadi merasa sangat jengkel pada keluarga Yamanaka. Tak terpikirkan sedikitpun di otaknya satu pertanyaan penting ketika ia meninggalkan kediaman Yamanaka. Kemana ia harus pergi? Ia tak punya siapa-siapa selain keluarga Yamanaka di sini. Haruskah ia kembali ke panti asuhan?

"Hah, rasanya aku bodoh sekali" Ia kembali menggerutu. Ditadahkannya kedua telapak tangannya untuk menangkap rintik hujan. Sementara tubuhnya tetap kering. Beruntung halte bus di Jepang menawarkan perlindungan dari hujan yang semakin lebat.

Rasanya ia tadi menghadapi masalah tidak dengan kepala dingin. Tetap dengan emosi yang terlalu membara. Ia sudah terlalu gengsi untuk kembali ke kedaiaman Yamanaka untuk meminta maaf pada sosok ibu angkatnya.

"Aku tidak mau kembali ke sana!" teriaknya jengkel.

"Berisik" sebuah suara maskulin mengomentari. Sakura terbengong sendiri. Tak menyangka akan ada yang mendengar teriakannya. Berhubung sedari tadi ia sendirian di halte bus ini. Wajahnya pun berpaling menatapi orang yang baru saja mengomentarinya.

"Loh, Sabaku-san?"

Disampingnya, berdiri seorang pemuda berpostur ideal dengan pakaian dan rambut yang basah terkena hujan. "Hn" balas Gaara sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri yang basah. Cipratan air pun mengenai muka Sakura akibat aksi Gaara.

"Hey" tegur Sakura sembari membentengi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Ini hanya air hujan Haruno. Tidak akan membunuhmu jika kau kena" sahut Gaara. "Kau sedang apa disini?"

Mendadak Sakura membeku. Lututnya lemas seakan tak akan mampu menopang berat tubuhnya. "Ahh itu. Aku..aku…aku.." bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Kabur dari rumah?" tanya Gaara to the point, membuat Sakura bertambah lemas.

"Ya begitulah" kedua tangan gadis itu kini sudah terhempas lemas di dua sisi tubuhnya.

"Lalu, kau tidak punya tempat untuk pulang sekarang?" lagi-lagi pemuda itu bertanya.

Sakura menatap Gaara curiga. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

Gaara memberi Sakura tatapan 'aku bukan penguntit', kemudian menjawab. "Kalau kau punya tempat untuk pulang, sekarang kau pasti sudah tidak ada disini. Sekarang sudah pukul sebelas"

Sakura terkejut. Cepat-cepat gadis itu memandangi jam tangan karet yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Ya ampun, ternyata sudah selarut ini. Haaah, bagaimana ini?" rengek gadis itu.

Gaara mendengus pelan. "Bagaimana apa? Sana pulang"

"Tidak semudah itu tahu" Gadis itu melempar muka cemberut pada Gaara. "Kau tidak tahu betapa rumitnya hidupku sekarang. Aku, tidak bisa pulang sekarang" gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya lesu. Hening menyelimuti keduanya sebelum suara yang berasal dari perut gadis itu membuat Gaara menahan tawanya.

KRIUUUKKK

Sakura menahan malu. Mengingat dirinya belum makan sama sekali sejak siang. Ternyata perutnya tak bisa diajak kompromi karena sekali lagi perutnya berbunyi.

"Perutmu sudah minta diisi tuh" dengan nada yang masih datar, pemuda itu meledek Sakura. Membuat wajah gadis itu semakin merona.

"Ughh, diamlah" Gadis itu memeluk perutnya sendiri.

Gaara memandang Sakura dan mendapati gadis itu sudah pucat. Tak tega juga, akhirnya pemuda itu menawarkan Sakura untuk menginap semalam di rumahnya.

"Hah? Menginap di rumahmu?" adalah respon Sakura begitu Gaara mengutarakan niatnya. "Tidak usah lah. Nanti orangtua mu bilang apa"

"Aku tinggal sendiri di apartemen. Keluargaku ada di Suna. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir"

Awalnya Sakura masih ingin menolak. Tapi mengingat perutnya yang tak mau berhenti berbunyi dan ia tak punya tempat untuk berlindung malam ini, ya jadilah dia memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran menggiurkan itu.

Dan disinilah Sakura sekarang. Di salah satu kamar di apartemen mewah di Konoha. Apartemen itu sangat minimalis, namun terlihat nyaman. Hanya ada ruang tamu, dua kamar tidur, dapur dan satu kamar mandi.

Gaara mengeluarkan sepasang sandal rumah dari rak sepatu di depan ruang tamunya kemudian meletakkannya di hadapan Sakura. "Pakai ini" dan dijawab dengan anggukan Sakura.

Sakura terus mengekor dibelakang Gaara mengingat ia belum tahu seluk beluk apartemen Gaara. Dan ia berhenti ketika Gaara juga berhenti. Ia mengamati sekitarnya dan menyimpulkan bahwa bagian apartemen ini merupakan dapur. Yah tentu saja karena terdapat satu set kompor yang masih bersih –Gaara tidak pernah menggunakannya-, rak makanan dan rak piring menghiasai sudut dapur. Sementara ditengah ruangan, ada sebuah meja makan kecil –tapi mewah- dengan empat kursi.

Gaara mengeluarkan sebuah tupperware dari dalam lemari makanan. "Berhubung aku sering makan diluar, hanya makanan ini yang bisa dimakan. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" Sakura meraih tupperware yang disodorkan Gaara kemudian membukanya. Isinya adalah beberapa potong sushi.

"Ya, tidak masalah kok"

Usai makan malam, Gaara mengajak Sakura ke kamar yang akan ditempatinya malam ini. Kamar itu tidak terlalu luas. Berukuran sedang, namun dihiasi dekorasi yang indah dan perabotan yang mahal.

"Di lemari itu…" Gaara menunjuk sebuah lemari disamping tempat tidur queen size di tengah kamar. "…ada beberapa pakaian Kaa-san. Kau bisa pakai pakaian itu dulu. Dan jangan lupa gantung dulu baju seragammu supaya besok masih bisa kau pakai"

Sakura tersenyum lembut mendapati pribadi Gaara yang berbedada dari yang biasanya. "Ya, terimakasih, Sabaku-san"

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku itu?" Gaara mengernyit tak suka. "Aku seperti orang asing bagimu ya. Padahal aku sudah menolongmu"

Senyum Sakura memudar. Hah dasar! "Ia deh. Makasih Gaara"

Kini giliran Gaara yang tersenyum/ "Sama-sama, Sakura"

* * *

Gaara terkejut mendapati Sakura sudah terbangun. Gadis itu bahkan sudah memakai seragam sekolahnya. Sebuah apron berwarna merah yang biasa digunakan sang ibu ketika memasak di apartemennya pun digunakan Sakura.

"Ahh, selemat pagi" sapa Sakura begitu mendapati Gaara tengah berdiri termenung di depan dapur. Tangan gadis tujuh belas tahun itu tampak mengaduk-aduk wajan di depannya.

"Selamat pagi" sahut Gaara. Pemuda itu megambil sebotol susu dari kulkas kemudian menuangkannya di gelas. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memasakkanmu sarapan pagi. Anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan terimakasihku" jawab gadis itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari masakan yang tengah diolahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot" kata Gaara seusai menandaskan susunya.

"Tidak repot kok. Sudah biasa malah" jawab gadis itu kemdian mematikkan kompor. "Nah, nasi omelette-nya sudah selesai" gadis itu berujar bangga ketika masakannya telah tertata indah di piring. Ia menyodorkan sebuah piring pada Gaara yang tengah duduk di meja makan.

"Nah, selamat makan" tanpa menunggu Gaara, gadis itu sudah mengawali sarapannya.

"Makannya pelan-pelan saja" kata Gaara begitu melihat Sakura tersedak. Gadis itu segera menyambar sebuah gelas di rak lalu mengisinya dengan air. Dengan sekali tegukkan Sakura menandaskan airnya. "Memangnya seenak apa sih masakanmu?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Makanya coba dulu"

Perlahan Gaara mulai menyendok masakan dihadapannya, kemudian melahapnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri masakan gadis ini enak. Yah walau hanya nasi omelette sih. "Lumayan"

Sakura menatapnya tak puas. "Cuma lumayan?"

"Apa yang kau harapkan?" pemuda itu menyantap lagi sarapan buatan gadis musim semi itu. "Ini masakan yang mudah dibuat"

Sakura masih menggerutu. Gaara tersenyum mendapati tingkah kekanakan gadis itu.

"_Haruno Sakura. Kau gadis yang menarik"_ batin Gaara kemudian menghabiskan sarapannya.

* * *

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya dua kali" ujar Sasuke pagi itu. Ia, Sasori, Naruto dan Neji tengah berkumpul di atap sekolah sebelum pelajaran di mulai –atas permintaan Sasuke- "Neji, Naruto…" ia menatap kedua sahabatnya yang balas menatapnya bingung.

"Loh kenapa hanya Neji dan Naruto saja" protes Sasori tak terima, yang sayangnya tak digubris Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu tetap melanjutkan perkataannya.

"… lebih baik jangan dekat-dekat dengan gadis Haruno itu lagi" sambungnya. Mata Neji membulat seketika. Sementara Naruto mengernyit bingung.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan Sasuke?" Neji membuka suara. Tangannya mengepal mendengar perkataan sahabatnya barusan.

"Kau dengar aku kan?" Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Ia sudah memperkirakan respon tak baik dari kedua sahabatnya sebelumnya. "Haruno tak ada perasaan dengan kalian. Dan dia pikir kalian hanya mempermainkannya"

"Dan darimana kau tahu hal itu Sasuke?" kali ini giliran Naruto yang bertanya, ada sedikit nada tak senang dalam kalimatnya.

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengannya. Di acara amal di panti asuhan aoki"

"Untuk apa Sakura kesana?" tanya Sasori yang sedari tadi dilupakkan.

"Aku tak tahu dan aku tak peduli. Pointnya adalah, dia sendiri yang mengatakkan hal itu padaku" kali ini Sasuke menggubris pertanyaan Sasori.

Naruto bangkit berdiri. "Aku tidak akan percaya sebelum mendengar sendiri dari Sakura-chan" kata Naruto sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Neji ikut berdiri. "Kupikir kali ini Naruto benar" kemudian ia ikut meninggalkan atap sekolah.

"Ck, dasar keras kepala" desis Sasuke begitu kedua sahabatnya berlalu.

"Wajarlah Sasuke" Sasori meletakkan lengannya di bahu Sasuke. "Naruto sudah menyukai Sakura sedari SMP, dan bagi Neji, Sakura adalah cinta pertamanya. Jadi mengerti saja"

Sasuke menyingkirkan lengan Sasori dengan kasar. "Diam kau"

"Ckckck. Mungkin sekarang kau hanya bisa marah karena belum pernah merasakannya, Sasuke. Tapi percayalah, saat kau jatuh cinta, kau akan memaklumi sikap Naruto dan Neji" Sasori melenggang meningglakan Sasuke. Sebelum ia menutup pintu atap sekolah, ia membalikkan wajahnya pada Sasuke sebelum berujar. "Dan kuharap kau tidak jatuh cinta pada gadis yang sama"

_TBC_


End file.
